CANVAS
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 4! Ini cuma sepotong fiksi tentang Jester Kim anaknya Park jimin yang pengin kuliah di Italia tapi kagak dibolehin sama emak Jimin. Untung papi Taehyung piawai rayu emak sehingga Jester bisa kuliah di Italia horeee! Dan di Italia ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih keren dari sekadar rahasia ibunya. Apakah itu? KOOKMIN, VMIN, MPREG. BOYSLOVE
1. Chapter 1

**CANVAS**

 **Title:**

CANVAS

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

 **Jester Kim**

Park Jimin or Jamie Park

Kim Taehyung or Trevor Kim

Jeon Jungkook or Jecavio Jeon

 **Genre:**

Drama, Family

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is a story about Jester Kim—anaknya Park Jimin.**

.

Namaku Jester Kim, usiaku dua puluh tahun. Saat ini aku berstatus sebagai mahasiswa _sophomore_ di Universitas Bologna, Italia. Jurusan yang kuambil adalah seni rupa yang mendalami perihal lukis-melukis dan sejenisnya.

Kata orang-orang aku sudah memiliki bakat sejak balita. Sejak bayi aku memang sangat menggemari pensil warna, spidol warna-warni, krayon, dan berbagai macam alat menggambar lainnya. Ayahku bahkan membelikanku buku gambar beserta satu set krayon lengkap begitu tahu bahwa aku memiliki minat yang sangat tinggi terhadap lukis-melukis.

Bakat melukisku ini entah menurun dari siapa aku pun tak tahu. Setahuku ibuku memang pecinta seni namun untuk urusan lukis-melukis beliau hanya penikmatnya saja dan bukan penciptanya. Sedangkan ayahku yang notabene seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan otomotif mana tahu soal yang begitu itu? Meski begitu ayahkulah yang selalu mendukung dan menyemangatiku untuk menggeluti apa pun yang menjadi impianku. Ayahku benar-benar ayah yang terbaik di dunia, menurutku.

Kecintaanku terhadap seni lukis inilah yang kemudian membawaku jauh-jauh dari Korea ke Italia, ke Universitas Bologna untuk belajar melukis di negerinya para pelukis legendaris macam Leonardo da Vinci dan Michelangelo ini.

Keinginanku ini bukanlah tanpa hambatan. Ada satu orang yang begitu kontra dan menentang impianku untuk berkuliah di Italia. Orang itu tidak lain adalah ibuku sendiri. Ya, ibukulah yang paling menentang impianku pergi jauh ke Italia untuk belajar melukis. Sebagai gantinya beliau bahkan menawariku berkuliah ke negerinya Salvador Dali dan Pablo Picasso di Spanyol, Vincent van Gogh dan Rembrandt Van Rijn di Belanda, Paul Cezanne dan Claude Monet di Perancis, dan bahkan negerinya Francis Bacon di Inggris.

Kata ibuku, "Ke Eropa mana saja boleh. Asal jangan Italia..."

Dan aku selalu berucap hal yang sama, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Italia?"

Kemudian kami akan beradu mulut satu sama lain setelahnya.

Kami berdua bahkan sempat berargumen sengit dan aku sempat tidak mau berbicara dengan ibuku selama tiga hari karena masalah itu. Merajuk. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ibuku tak pernah memiliki alasan logis yang bisa membuatku 'sukarela' menuruti kata-kata beliau untuk tidak pergi ke Italia.

" _Di sana itu banyak mafia! Kau tahu? M-A-F-I-A? Gangster paling kejam di dunia!"_

" _Come on, Mom._ Kau terlalu banyak nonton film _Hollywood."_

" _Di sana banyak preman! Mommy bahkan pernah hampir diculik oleh mereka dulu!"_

"Ayolah _Mom,_ itu kan hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku bisa bela diri kok."

" _Mommy juga kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di sana!"_

"Itu sih salah _Mommy_ sendiri. Kenapa juga membawa arloji lapis berlian—yang diwariskan turun temurun untuk anak pertama lelaki di keluarga Park—yang dipesan langsung dari perancang Perancis pada masa Renaisains dan hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia—ketika sedang liburan? Mommy ceroboh sekali bukan?"

" _Mommy bahkan hampir ketinggalan pesawat!"_

"Itu paling karena _Mommy_ keasyikan belanja sampai lupa waktu, makanya hampir ketinggalan pesawat. Yang penting akhirnya tidak jadi ketinggalan pesawat kan _Mom?"_

Syukurlah ada ayahku yang mau membujuk dengan kelembutan sikap dan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada ibuku sehingga akhirnya taraaaa—aku bisa menghirup atmosfer dan memijak tanah gladiator dimana Colosseum berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Omong-omong ayahku itu Kim Taehyung atau Trevor Kim. Sedangkan ibuku yang cantik namun cerewet itu namanya Park Jimin atau Jamie Park.

Aku sejatinya penasaran adakah alasan lain yang membuat ibuku begitu khawatir mengapa aku tidak diizinkan melanjutkan studi ke Italia? Kenapa hanya beliau yang kontra? Toh ayahku juga baik-baik saja dan mendukungku setiap waktu. Aku jadi curiga kepada ibuku. Apakah beliau memiliki rahasia yang tersimpan di negeri bangsa Romawi tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku, Jester Kim adalah putra dari ayah tampan Kim Taehyung, _my Dad,_ dan ibu cantik Park Jimin, _my Mom._ Kalian pasti penasaran dengan wajahku bukan? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Wajahku itu lebih mirip ayahku daripada ibuku dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang, garis rahang maskulin, hidung mancung, mata lebar persis ayah. Sedangkan kulit pucat dan bentuk alisku persis ibuku. Hanya satu yang berbeda dari keduanya—bentuk bibirku.

Ya bentuk bibirku ini lain dari yang lain, entah mirip siapa karena bibirku kecil dan begitu tipis bagian atasnya. Kalau bibir bawah sih, standar-standar saja.

Penampilanku sehari-hari sebagai mahasiswa seni bisa dibilang cukup nyentrik. Aku memiliki rambut keriting yang seperti rambut Valentino Rossi ketika masih berambut panjang dan sering kali mengenakan _headband_ di kepalaku. Sejujurnya penampilanku itu hanya untuk mengecoh dan menutupi wajahku yang terlalu tampan sih hahaha. Apa aku terdengar narsis?

Aku memang sengaja mengubah penampilan rapiku menjadi sedikit berantakan karena para seniman terlihat jauh lebih keren demikian, menurutku sih begitu. Lagi pula dengan sentuhan _nyeleneh_ pada penampilan seorang seniman akan membuatnya semakin tampak artistik. Bukankah kita harus menjiwai peran kita sampai ke inti-intinya? Benar kan?

Saat ini aku merasa sangat bahagia sebab telah berhasil menjalani hidup selama dua tahun sebagai salah satu mahasiswa seni di Universitas Bologna karena—selain teman-temanku menyenangkan, aku juga memiliki seorang dosen favorit yang menjadi panutanku. Prof. Jecavio namanya.

Profesor Jecavio belum mengajar di tahun pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa. Barulah tahun kedua di semester dua beliau masuk ke kelasku dan memberikan mata kuliah filsafat seni untuk kelasku. Beliau mungkin bukanlah orang yang pandai melucu seperti ayahku, tapi kharisma dan cara beliau mengajar benar-benar membuat para mahasiswanya terkagum-kagum hingga ternganga ketika beliau menjelaskan filosofi dari beberapa karya seni.

Kata beliau, "Semua benda memiliki filosofinya sendiri tanpa terkecuali.."

Profesor Jecavio berusia sekitar empat puluhan awal. Entah empat puluh satu, empat puluh dua, atau empat puluh tiga, yang jelas belum mencapai empat puluh lima. Beliau memiliki perawakan tinggi dan tegap, bahunya juga lebar, dan wajahnya begitu tampan—seperti aku hahaha. Beliau memiliki warna rambut _dark brown_ mengkilat yang selalu disisir rapi, manik hazel gelap, dan sedikit kumis tipis di wajahnya. Selain itu beliau juga memakai kacamata ber _-frame_ tebal yang menghias wajah maskulinnya sehingga menambah kesan 'rapi'.

Penampilan beliau yang kelewat rapi untuk ukuran seorang seniman malah membuatnya tampak seperti seorang aristokrat yang hendak menghadiri jamuan makan malam dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang bergelut di bidang seni. Maklumlah, mungkin akibat faktor usia. Karena aku yakin di masa muda penampilannya pasti tidak jauh berbeda dari mahasiswa seni pada umumnya. Awut-awutan, nyentrik, dan nyeleneh. Sepertiku inilah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semester lima baru saja dimulai dua bulan yang lalu. Dan hari ini adalah penghujung bulan Oktober yang artinya malam ini akan diadakan perayaan Halloween di kampus kami. Semua mahasiswa tampak antusias menyambut perayaan Halloween tahun ini karena para dosen pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, _not to mention_ Profesor Jecavio juga pastinya. Aku jadi penasaran kostum apa yang kira-kira akan dikenakan oleh Prof. Jecavio nanti malam.

Aku tengah sibuk melihat pilihan jas dan celana bahan beserta dasi yang akan kukenakan di pesta Halloween sebentar lagi. Siang tadi aku bahkan repot-repot ke salon untuk mengubah tatanan rambutku dan juga ke toko aksesoris untuk membeli perlengkapan kostum yang paling esensial—kacamata dan selarik kumis palsu. Ya, kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Aku akan melakukan _cosplay_ sebagai Profesor Jecavio! Karena namaku Jester maka seharusnya berubah menjadi Profesor Jestervio hahaha. Bukankah kedengarannya mirip?

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang, kujatuhkan pilihan pada setelah jas dan celana hitam dengan dasi merah mengkilat—karena kemejaku warnanya hitam—dan sepatu kulit hitam kinclong guna membalut kedua kakiku. _Style_ ini adalah _style_ yang paling sering digunakan oleh Profesor Jecavio ketika datang ke kampus. Bukankah itu kelewat rapi?

Ow. Kupasang baik-baik selarik kumis palsu tipis di atas bibirku dan membuatnya terlihat senatural mungkin. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna emas telah melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kiriku dan terakhir—kacamata! Dan ketika melihat cermin...

Wow, aku terlihat begitu mirip dengan Profesor Jecavio sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri halaman kampusku yang begitu padat dan ramai oleh hingar-bingar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang mengenakan kostum hantu anak-anak dan senantiasa berteriak,

" _TRICK OR TREAT!?"_ kepada siapa saja yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Meminta permen katanya. Ada-ada saja ya anak kuliahan jaman sekarang.

Lampu-lampu utama di universitas sengaja dimatikan sehingga aula dan lorong-lorong kampus menjadi gelap sepenuhnya. Sebagai gantinya banyak labu-labu yang diletakkan di sudut-sudut jalan agar orang-orang setidaknya bisa berjalan tanpa harus meraba-raba apa lagi kesandung kakinya sendiri. Buah labu yang digunakan kebanyakan adalah artifisial yang terbuat dari bahan plastik atau kertas—jadi itu hanya semacam lentera berbentuk labu saja. Meskipun masih ada labu asli yang digunakan tetapi jumlahnya sangat terbatas dan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sekarang mari kita fokus kepada _cosplay_ -ku lagi. Setiap mahasiswa yang 'mengenal' atau setidaknya mengetahui Profesor Jecavio akan menyapaku setiap kali kuberjalan melewati mereka.

Hahaha kena tipu kalian semua!

Penyamaranku berhasil _yes, yes, yes._ Aku bersorak girang dalam hati. Aku pun menirukan semua gestur dan cara tersenyum Profesor Jecavio yang selalu ditunjukan kepada orang-orang. Misalnya seulas senyum tipis dan pandangan berwibawa lurus ke depan. Bukankah aku sangat piawai dalam bermain peran kekeke?

 _Tap_

Sebuah tepukan di pundakku dari belakang, aku menoleh dan melihat Prof. Hovano—dosen terkonyol di kampusku—menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Saat ini beliau mengenakan kostum _vampire_ lengkap dengan jubah yang tersampir dan taring palsu di giginya. Sungguh menggelikan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa dan tidak boleh tertawa karena sedang dalam mode penyamaran sebagai Profesor Jecavio.

"Prof. Jecavio! Mengapa kau tidak mengenakan kostum apa pun?" tanyanya sambil meneliti penampilanku dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Serius, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Prof. Hovano saat ini.

"Ehm.." aku berdehem untuk mengubah suaraku agar lebih berat. Supaya menyerupai suara Prof. Jecavio yang asli tentu saja. "Begitukah? Seharusnya aku mengenakan kostum apa memangnya?" aku malah balik bertanya.

Pertanyaan bodoh sejujurnya. Mana dia tahu Prof. Jecavio mau mengenakan kostum apa? Kalau ditanya pun sepertinya Prof. Jecavio juga tidak akan menjawab. Rahasia, begitu katanya.

"Mana kutahu? Kau kan tidak bilang padaku," Prof. Hovano membuat gestur 'mana kutahu' dengan kedua tangannya di samping badan.

Nah, apa kubilang. Prof. Hovano tidak tahu kan? Benar-benar sesuai prediksi.

"Walau bagaimanapun seharusnya kau tetap memakai kostum Prof, ini sudah peraturan wajib," selorohnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Mau kujawab apa orang ini? Buntu.

Memangnya _cosplay_ -ku sebagus itu ya?

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau sedang _cosplay_ menjadi dirimu sendiri? Yang benar saja!" Prof. Hovano mulai heboh sendiri. Serius, aku ingin segera kabur dari orang ini.

"Siapa yang _cosplay_ diri sendiri?" protes sebuah suara. Ya, sebuah suara dari sesosok—apa itu ya? _Sinister? Shinigami?_ Pokoknya sosok itu berjubah hitam lebar dengan tudung di lancip di kepalanya. Dia juga membawa sabit panjang yang terlihat tajam, meskipun aku tahu itu palsu sih. Selain itu wajahnya dipoles dengan _make-up_ putih pucat dengan lingkaran gelap di kedua matanya dan bibirnya juga disapu oleh lipstik hitam. _GHOUL!_

Profesor Hovano menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika terlonjak kaget seraya berteriak kemudian memelukku erat. Baiklah selain konyol, profesor satu ini memang aslinya sangat penakut terhadap semua makhluk yang terlihat menyeramkan. Apa pun itu, entah hantu, monster, binatang, maupun wahana-wahana di taman bermain.

"Wow! _Unbelievable!_ Apa kau _doppelganger_ -ku?" sosok _sinister_ itu mengamatiku lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi takjubnya—yang malah terlihat semakin menyeramkan karena mata bulatnya semakin membesar.

Baiklah, pertanyaan 'Apa kau _doppelganger_ -ku' itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa orang ini adalah Prof. Jecavio yang asli.

" _What?!"_ Prof. Hovano melepas pelukannya dari tubuhku dan mengamati wajahku dari dekat. "Jadi orang ini bukan Prof. Jecavio?" katanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi seriku yang besar-besar. "Bukan Prof, aku hanya mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang berkostum sebagai Prof. Jecavio hehehe," kekehku seraya memandang kedua orang di depanku bergantian.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya! Siapa namamu anak manis?"

Sial, bagaimana bisa Prof. Hovano menyebutku 'anak manis' dengan begitu entengnya.

"Namaku Jester Kim, aku mahasiswa asal Korea Selatan," sahutku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Tapi wajahmu sedikit kebarat-baratan. Apa kau blasteran?" ini pertanyaan dari Prof. Jecavio.

"Iya Prof, ayahku blasteran Korea-Perancis," kataku sambil mengingat wajah Trevor Kim atau Kim Taehyung yang notabene adalah ayahku sendiri.

"Pantas saja.." Prof. Jecavio mengangguk maklum.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku terkenal ke seantero penjuru kampus sebagai Prof. Jecavio junior. Semua orang memanggilku begitu. Hahaha konyol sekali memang. Kuakui wajah kami memang mirip, mungkin karena efek terlalu 'nge _-fans'_ sehingga akhirnya wajahku jadi mirip dengannya. Apa itu masuk akal?

Sejak peristiwa Halloween itu pula Prof. Jecavio menjadi semakin memerhatikanku. Ia menaruh perhatian lebih kepadaku setelah aku melakukan _cosplay_ sebagai dirinya. Kami pun menjadi semakin dekat. Bahkan teman-teman kampusku sering mengatakan kami terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Beliau juga sering mengajakku berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk melukis bersama. Katanya beliau tertarik kepada semangat dan minatku dalam melukis.

"Kita memiliki _aliran_ yang sama.." katanya setelah aku mengutarakan beberapa pendapatku perihal lukis-melukis. Tentu aku jadi sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Ketika melihatmu aku seperti melihat perwujudan diriku di masa lalu..."

Berarti kita memang sejalan dan sepemikiran bukan? Ini pertanda bagus, aku mendapatkan seorang guru yang bahkan bersedia meluangkan waktunya khusus untukku. Bagaimana lagi aku harus bersyukur kalau semua hal berjalan dengan begitu mulus seperti ini? Ibu, lihatlah aku di sini. Bukankah pilihanku untuk pergi ke Italia merupakan suatu keputusan yang tepat? Ibu sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun kemudian..**

Seminggu lagi adalah hari kelulusanku dan aku akan segera diwisuda menjadi seorang _Bachelor of Arts._ Tidak terasa empat tahun sudah aku menjalani studiku di Universitas Bologna ini. Waktu ternyata berjalan begitu cepat beserta semua kenangan manis yang menyertainya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang menyenangkan, dosen-dosen yang hebat, dan momen-momen yang benar-benar begitu berharga untuk sekadar dilewatkan begitu saja olehku.

Selama itu pula aku baru mengetahui kalau Prof. Jecavio memiliki sejumlah galeri seni untuk memamerkan karya-karyanya yang tersebar di kota-kota besar di seluruh Eropa. Benar-benar keren! Selain itu aku juga menemukan sebuah fakta yang kuyakini jarang diketahui oleh kebanyakan warga universitas Bologna termasuk dosen-dosennya—ini tentang kehidupan pribadi Prof. Jecavio.

Tahun ini Prof. Jecavio berusia empat puluh tiga tahun, sedangkan aku berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Selisih usia kami adalah dua puluh satu tahun. Nah, ketika aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun, yang artinya setahun lalu, Prof. Jecavio menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya padaku yang—err, cukup tragis menurutku.

Sekadar informasi bahwa di balik wajahnya yang tenang dan berwibawa itu ternyata tersimpan kelembutan perasaan dan hati yang begitu rapuh dalam menanggapi sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta'.

Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sejak awal.

Prof. Jecavio bercerita padaku bahwa beliau adalah tipe lelaki yang sekali jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang tepat, maka beliau akan menyimpan cintanya kepada yang bersangkutan di hati, jiwa, dan pikirannya—selamanya.

Nah, di sinilah permasalahannya. Kata 'selamanya' adalah masalah utama yang membuat Prof. Jecavio tidak bisa berpindah ke lain hati untuk mencintai orang lain. Katakanlah beliau terlalu melankolis, namun kenyataannya memang demikian adanya. Sungguh hal itu tidak sesuai dengan wajah tenangnya.

" _Cinta sejati..."_ begitu kata Prof. Jecavio.

" _Cinta sejati itu tidak harus memiliki..."_ tambahnya lagi.

Lelaki empat puluh tiga tahun itu berkata bahwa ia bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya ketika usianya dua puluh tahun. Saat itu ia masih berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa _sophomore_ di Universitas tempatnya mengajar saat ini, Universitas Bologna. Orang yang disebutnya sebagai cinta sejatinya itu adalah orang Asia. Tetapi beliau tidak menyebutkan persisnya di mana. Padahal Asia itu kan tanah terluas di dunia. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mendapat gambaran?

Baiklah, mari fokus ke kisah cintanya lagi.

Cinta keduanya berawal dari pertemuan singkat katanya. Hanya sepuluh hari saja namun mampu membuat _pahatan cinta permanen_ di hatinya. Sungguh miris. Prof. Jecavio memang tidak menceritakan bagaimana detail pertemuannya dengan sosok itu. Namun aku yakin dalam masa yang singkat itu pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Suatu hal besar yang begitu krusial. Tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi atau berpura-pura tidak tahu karena aku juga malas menerka-nerka. Tapi aku yakin kalau mereka berdua—telah bercinta! Hahaha.

Prof. Jecavio juga bercerita bahwa setelah beliau lulus dan mendapatkan perkerjaan yang bagus, beliau pergi ke negara dimana cinta sejatinya tersebut berada. Berniat untuk melamar dan menikahinya lalu membawanya ke Italia untuk hidup bersama. Namun ketika beliau sampai di negara itu, yang didapatinya hanyalah kenyataan pahit. Pahit karena ternyata cinta sejatinya itu telah menikah dengan orang lain dan tampaknya telah melupakan Prof. Jecavio sama sekali. Akhirnya Prof. Jecavio pun kembali pulang ke negaranya dengan harapan sirna dan tangan hampa yang sia-sia.

Setelah peristiwa itu, untuk mengalihkan semua kesedihannya, Prof. Jecavio fokus di pendidikan dan melanjutkan studinya hingga mendapatkan gelar doktor. Kemudian beliau mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi profesor dan akhirnya di sinilah dia, mengajar mahasiswa di universitas yang juga merupakan almamaternya sendiri. Dan ya, Prof. Jecavio memutuskan untuk tidak menikah sampai saat ini dan tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi karena rasa traumatik yang terlalu mendalam di hatinya.

" _Cinta itu menyakitkan..."_ katanya.

" _Cinta itu membunuhmu perlahan-lahan..."_ tambahnya.

Sungguh betapa malangnya nasib profesor favoritku satu ini. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku berada di posisinya. Aku pasti sudah stress berat mungkin. Tidak mau makan dan tidak mau sekolah. _Lebay_ memang. Tapi sifatku memang begitu sih, mau bagaimana lagi? Untungnya sampai saat ini aku belum pernah menemukan yang namanya 'cinta sejati'. Kalau hanya sekadar naksir sih, sudah ribuan kali sepertinya ohoho.

Ya begitulah kisah cinta Prof. Jecavio yang beliau ceritakan padaku. Tidak perlu diucapkan dengan gamblang pun aku sudah tahu kalau Prof. Jecavio masih menyimpan sosok cinta sejatinya itu di hati dan pikirannya hingga saat ini.

Katanya, beliau bahkan memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus yang digunakannya untuk mengenang memori-memori kebersamaan mereka yang terlalu singkat itu. Dan kabar gembiranya—Prof. Jecavio akan menunjukkannya padaku seminggu sebelum aku diwisuda yang artinya adalah hari ini! Ya, nanti malam aku akan mengunjunginya dan menyingkap rahasia besar profesorku itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pintu yang merupakan akses untuk menuju ke ruang bawah tanah terbuka lebar di hadapanku. Setelah kami berdua makan malam yang menunya dimasakkan sendiri oleh Prof. Jecavio kami pun segera menuju ke ruang 'keramat' yang aku ceritakan tadi. Kami perlu menuruni anak tangga yang lumayan panjang dengan lorong bercahayakan lampu kecil redup yang tersemat setiap satu meter di sepanjang dinding. Setelahnya kami menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan sebuah tinta perak bertuliskan _'Masterpiece'._

 _Ceklek.._

Dan pintu pun terbuka. Dibuka oleh Prof. Jecavio tentu saja—menampilkan sebuah ruangan. Ya sebuah ruang ruangan yang benar-benar di luar dugaanku!

Pada awalnya kukira ruangan itu adalah ruangan bernuansa klasik dengan sentuhan artistik di sana-sini, memiliki ornamen khas renaisains dengan warna cokelat atau emas, memiliki tirai beludru, dengan lantai kayu berplitur atau mungkin kandiler yang menggantung apik di langit-langit. Salah semuanya!

Sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar terang dengan cahaya di sana-sini tersingkap begitu pintu dibuka lebar. Lampu-lampunya tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menyala dengan begitu terangnya.

Ruangan itu bercat putih terang, benar-benar polos dan bersih. Sedangkan tirai-tirainya berwarna putih gading, lantainya terbuat dari pualam yang juga bernuansa putih. Kemanapun kusapukan pandanganku yang kulihat adalah sebuah ruang lapang dengan berbagai pajangan lukisan di sepanjang dinding yang benar-benar diliputi oleh warna serba putih.

"Wow.. Ini seperti miniatur galeri lukisan Prof.." aku membuka suara.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Hanya saja semua lukisan di sini temanya sama," jelasnya.

Aku manggut-manggut, kutelusuri dinding demi dinding dimana lukisan-lukisan Prof. Jecavio terpajang di sana. Lukisan-lukisan ini—temanya arsitektur bangunankah?

Colosseum, Roman Forum, Pantheon, Piazza Navona...

Castel Saint' Angelo, Trevi Fountain, Menara Pisa—

dan sejumlah bangunan lainnya.

Maafkan aku tapi aku sedikit kecewa dengan lukisan-lukisan ini karena kupikir sudah terlalu banyak orang yang melukis gambar realis dari bangunan-bangunan bersejarah di kota-kota Italia ini. Dan jujur itu kurang impresif, menurutku. Sudah terlalu _mainstream._

"Kau perlu melihat detail terkecil untuk menemukan tema lukisan ini. Dan itu jelas bukan terletak pada arsitektur bangunannya," Prof. Jecavio menepuk pundakku tiba-tiba, membuatku _blank_ sesaat dan mengerjapkan mata saking kagetnya. Dia seolah bisa membaca pikiran!

Aku mengangguk, kuamati lagi lukisan-lukisan itu. Saat ini aku berada di antara tiga lukisan lalu kubandingkan satu demi satu di antara ketiga lukisan tersebut. Hm, kurasa sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya.

Hanya lukisan bangunan dengan segerombolan orang yang berada di sekelilingnya dan juga seseorang yang agak terpisah tampak sedang mengambil gambar menggunakan sebuah kamera. Eh, kamera?

Aku langsung berlari menyusuri seluruh lukisan bangunan yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding ruangan itu satu demi satu sampai pada lukisan yang terakhir. Dari lukisan-lukisan itu aku menemukan satu kesamaan yaitu adanya seseorang yang berdiri menyendiri dengan pose tengah memotret bagunan di depannya. Sosoknya memang tidak begitu jelas karena dilukis dalam ukuran kecil.

"Prof, orang ini..." aku menunjuk ke arah sosok yang ada di lukisan itu.

"Benar, orang itu cinta sejatiku..." katanya sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Prof. Jecavio mengajakku menuju ruang selanjutnya untuk melihat lukisan-lukisan lainnya. Ruangan yang kedua ini nuansanya masih sama dengan ruang yang pertama, hanya saja pencahayaannya lebih redup karena pendar lampunya berwarna kuning. Di ruangan ini aku melihat beberapa lukisan _close-up_ tampak belakang seseorang yang kadang juga ditemani oleh seseorang lainnya.

Lukisan pertama—Lukisan tampak belakang seseorang yang sedang merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan tiga buah air mancur di depannya. Sepertinya itu di Trevi Fountain atau Piazza Navona. Oh itu ternyata di Piazza Navona—begitu kulihat tulisan di sudut bawah lukisan itu.

Lukisan selanjutnya—Lukisan tampak belakang seseorang yang tengah memeriksa hasil jepretan kameranya di antara puing-puing Roman Forum.

Lukisan selanjutya—Lukisan tampak belakang seseorang yang tengah mendongak menyaksikan sekawanan burung merpati yang berterbangan di alun-alun St. Mark's Square.

Lukisan selanjutnya—Lukisan seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding jembatan Ponte Vecchio yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai Arno dengan bangunan warna-warni di sekitarnya.

Serta lukisan-lukisan lain yang senada di berbagai tempat wisata yang terkenal di Italia. Tunggu dulu, aku bilang tempat wisata? Dan sosok itu membawa kamera?

Jadi—dia turis?

"Profesor, jadi—kau jatuh cinta pada seorang turis?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk lukisan yang terpampang pada dinding terdekat.

Prof. Jecavio tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan selanjutnya di belokan sebelah kanan depan sana. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah lorong kecil yang terhubung dengan pintu bercat putih dihiasi ornamen bebungaan di pinggirannya.

 _Ceklek_

Profesor Jecavio membuka pintu dengan sebuah kunci di tangannya. Ruangan itu gelap gulita tanpa pencahayaan apa pun—maksudku sumber cahaya di ruangan itu belum dinyalakan. Setelahnya, Prof. Jecavio masuk lebih dulu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika kami telah berjalan cukup jauh ke tengah ruangan, tiba-tiba Prof. Jecavio menepuk tangannya dua kali dan—

"ASTAGA! ASTAGA! ASTAGA!" aku berteriak begitu lampu dinyalakan. Salah satu telapak tanganku kugunakan untuk menutupi keduaku mataku sambil sesekali mengintip dari celah-celah jariku. Tadi aku berteriak karena apa ya omong-omong?

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Itu semua kan hanya lukisan," jelas Prof. Jecavio di antara kekehannya.

"Tapi Prof, kenapa mukanya rata semua?" kataku sambil mengintip lukisan-lukisan di sekelilingku melalui jemari tanganku.

"Karena ada filosofinya tersendiri, Mr. Kim," sahut Prof. Jecavio singkat. Ah, aku lupa kalau beliau itu dosen filsafat seni.

Perlahan kuturunkan tanganku dari wajahku dan kuamati lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di sana dengan saksama. Lukisan itu hanyalah sebuah potret besar dari seseorang. Tidak ada yang menyeramkan selain muka ratanya saja sebenarnya.

"Hiy..." aku kembali bergidik ngeri. Sungguh memalukan. Sifatku yang sedikit penakut ini pasti diturunkan dari Ibuku. Ah, malangnya diriku. Walau begitu aku tidak takut dengan objek seram tiga dimensi. Kalau yang dua dimensi? Jangan ditanya, entah kenapa semuanya terlihat begitu menyeramkan untukku. Entahlah, aku memang aneh.

Objek lukisan yang ada di sini sebenarnya sama saja dengan objek seseorang di lukisan-lukisan sebelumnya. Hanya saja lukisan-lukisan di ruangan ini objeknya lebih besar, lebih jelas, dan juga lebih detail.

Dan potongan rambut orang di lukisan ini—sepertinya tidak asing.

Tapi siapa ya?

"Ayo kita lihat lukisan yang terakhir, kau pasti suka," Prof. Jecavio membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan kami pun menuju ke sebuah pintu (lagi) yang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi di ruangan tempatku berada saat ini karena diselubungi oleh tirai hitam. Benar-benar rumit seperti labirin.

 _Pip pip pip pip pip pip_

 _Klik_

 _Wuzzz_

"Astaga! Prof, kau menggunakan pintu baja otomatis yang dikunci dengan sandi?" aku melongo saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Memangnya karya _masterpiece_ -nya itu sebagus apa sih? Aku jadi penasaran.

"Kau perlu mengamankan sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupmu, nak!" begitu katanya.

Kontras sekali dengan ibuku yang begitu saja menghilangkan sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya—ingat arloji lapis berlian yang diwariskan turun-temurun buatan Perancis yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia itu—yang hilang di Italia?

Ruangan itu berbentuk bulat telur. Benar-benar oval seperti telur dengan dinding berwarna putih, lantai pualam putih, langit-langit putih, dan tirainya pun berwarna putih. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak berwarna putih hanyalah objek di tengah ruangan—yang kuyakini adalah sebuah lukisan berukuran besar—yang terselubung kain satin berwarna merah mengkilat.

 _Srettt_

Disingkaplah kain satin merah yang menutupi objek di dalamnya. Dan tampaklah sebuah lukisan berukuran kurang lebih 2,5 x 1,5 meter yang langsung membuat rahangku jatuh ke bawah. Lagi-lagi menganga.

"Lukisan ini adalah _masterpiece-_ ku karena objek di dalam lukisannya juga _masterpiece_ bagiku. Judul lukisan ini adalah _'Canvas'._ Tanpa kuberitahu, kurasa kau telah paham mengapa lukisan ini kuberi nama begitu," jelas Prof. Jecavio panjang lebar.

Ya, dilihat dari sudut mana pun aku tahu kalau lukisan ini judulnya _'Canvas'._

Tunggu dulu, aku sedang tidak nge _-troll_ ya!

Ini bukanlah lukisan sebuah kanvas yang terpajang begitu saja di dalam lukisannya. Ini sedikit-banyak di luar dugaan dan bahkan sedikit gila!

Tentu saja gila. Bagaimana tidak—Oh, tunggu dulu. Aku membaca sebuah nama di bawah lukisan ini yang ditulis menggunakan huruf Korea beserta tanda tangannya.

"Prof, siapa itu Jeon Jungkook?" tanyaku sambil masih menatap horor lukisan di hadapanku itu.

"Mm, itu—nama asliku, nama Koreaku. Aku blasteran Korea-Italia sebenarnya."

Aku ingat-ingat lagi, Jecavio John—Jungkook Jeon. Astaga! Benar juga ya?

"Prof, apa menurutmu wajah kita terlihat mirip?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Prof. Jecavio terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku namun beliau tetap menjawab.

"Mm, kurasa iya. Aku seperti melihat diriku di masa lalu setiap kali melihatmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut sebagai responnya dan kembali bertanya.

"Profesor, boleh aku tahu siapa nama orang ini?" _please, please, please,_ semoga dugaanku salah.

Profesor Jecavio tidak langsung menjawab, beliau hanya menatap wajahku yang menunjukkan ekspresi memelas yang amat sangat. Mungkin beliau bingung.

Profesor Jecavio terdiam sejenak lalu mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Sambil memejamkan mata dia menjawab—

"Namanya—Park Jimin.." lirihnya.

 _Oh My God!_

Aku menunjukkan wajahku yang tampak seperti orang siap menangis tetapi ditahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Profesor Jeon Jungkook," panggilku dengan nama aslinya.

Profesor Jecavio terlihat heran mengapa aku memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil mengamati ekspresi wajahku yang tampak begitu malang ini.

"Profesor, orang di dalam lukisanmu itu—Park Jimin?" tanyaku lagi, sekadar memastikan saja.

"Iya, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?" Prof. Jecavio terlihat semakin bingung.

"Prof, ibuku juga namanya Park Jimin. Dan wajahnya—persis seperti ini..."

Profesor Jecavio mendadak _blank._

"A-astaga..."

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CANVAS**

Diberi nama demikian karena model lukisannya merupakan kanvas dari sang pelukis.

 _A Living Canvas_

adalah nama lukisan _masterpiece_ milik seorang seniman lukis berbakat bernama Jecavio Jeon atau Jeon Jungkook.

Lukisan ini dibuat ketika pelukis masih berusia dua puluh tahun dan model lukisannya adalah seorang turis cantik asal Asia yang namanya disamarkan.

Lukisan ini menggunakan tubuh telanjang turis tersebut sebagai kanvas atau media untuk melukis. Sebagai pewarnanya digunakan bahan-bahan makanan di antaranya: berbagai macam selai—selai cokelat/Nutella, selai strawberry, selai kacang, selai jeruk, selai melon, selai nanas, selai blueberry, selai blackberry, selai sirsak, dan juga yoghurt.

Model lukisan terlihat berbaring ke samping menghadap sang pelukis dengan satu tangan yang menyangga kepalanya di sebuah sofa panjang berselubung kain satin merah mengkilat. Bagian paling privasi milik model diselubungi oleh sesisir pisang berwarna hijau mulus.

 **.**

 **REVIEW DONK~**

 **.**

 **Jadi—Jester itu anak siapa hayoo?**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 1 September 2016**

 **02:25 PM**

 **Special tribute to:**

 **Birthday Boy Jeon Jungkook!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Sebenernya ini side-story dan bukan cerita utama.**

 **Cerita utamanya nyeritain kenapa Jimin ke Italia dan ketemu Jungkook di sana.**

 **Eh, tapi malah yang selesai duluan yang ini, ya udah deh. Aku bisa apa?**

 **Jadi yang cerita utama itu—aku jadiin prekuelnya ini kali ya? (Kalau aku mau sih).**


	2. Chapter 2

**CANVAS**

 **Title:**

CANVAS

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

 **Jester Kim**

Park Jimin or Jamie Park

Kim Taehyung or Trevor Kim

Jeon Jungkook or Jecavio Jeon

 **Genre:**

Drama, Family

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is a story about Jester Kim—anaknya Park Jimin.**

 **PART II**

 **.**

 **.**

"Prof, apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" aku menepuk bahu Profesor Jecavio yang masih _shock_ akan beberapa kata yang kuucapkan tentang ibuku barusan. Ya, pasti beliau _shock_ karena mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah putra dari _a living canvas-_ nya.

Profesor Jecavio mengamati wajahku lekat-lekat, kemudian beliau menggangguk.

"Um, tentu saja. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang," titahnya.

Aku pun segera mencari bahan-bahan yang dimaksud oleh profesor Jecavio. Dua buah kanvas identik dengan ukuran sama persis, beserta alat lukisnya. Dua buah kursi lukis yang segera aku tata berseberangan satu sama lainnya.

Sementara Profesor Jecavio tampak ke luar ruangan dan mencari properti lain yang kami butuhkan. Kalian pasti heran mengapa kami bisa terkoneksi seperti itu kan? Tanpa mengatakan apa yang Profesor perintahkan, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sebaliknya, tanpa Profesor katakan, aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang profesor lakukan.

Entahlah, mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai interkoneksi intuitif akibat sinyal otak kami memiliki frekuensi yang sama. Seperti ikan paus yang berkomunikasi dengan sesamanya melalui ambang frekuensi tertentu.

Asal itu bukan Whalien 52 Hertz tentunya ya? Kalau itu beda lagi ceritanya.

Contohnya sekarang ini, aku sudah tahu pasti Profesor Jecavio sebentar lagi datang dengan membawa—

"Jester! Aku sudah dapat propertinya!" katanya seraya menunjukkan dua buah kemeja putih yang masih terlipat rapi dan dua potong celana bahan warna hitam.

Sudah kuduga!

"Sip, Prof! Aku sudah menatanya seperti ini. Bagaimana? Sesuai prediksimu?" kataku sambil menunjuk dua buah kanvas dan kursi lukis yang kuatur berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Yeah, sangat presisi! Oke, ayo sekarang kita ganti baju," katanya seraya menyodorkan sepotong celana dan sebuah kemeja padaku.

Segera setelahnya, kami saling melucuti pakaian kami masing-masing dan mengenakan _kostum_ yang telah disiapkan oleh profesor Jecavio tadi.

Omong-omong, model rambutku sekarang sudah _waras_ kembali. Sudah kupotong pendek dan kuluruskan lagi _khusus_ untuk wisuda. Setelah wisuda, aku akan memberandal lagi hahaha.

Kalian pasti ingin tahu model rambutku yang terbaru kan? Baiklah akan kuberitahu.

Model rambutku saat ini adalah rambut lurus belah tengah dengan helaian rambut yang tersampir halus di sisi kanan dan kiriku. Aku sengaja tidak memakai minyak rambut agar surai _dark brown-_ ku bisa berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Tampan sekali. Hoho, apa aku terdengar narsis?

Apakah model rambutku mirip dengan model rambut Profesor Jecavio? Oh, tidak.

Model rambut Profesor Jecavio itu rambut lurus dengan belahan pinggir yang disisir ke belakang, _style_ khas aristokrat Eropa awal abad 20-an. Selain itu, beliau juga gemar memakai minyak rambut di surai cokelat terangnya sehingga membuat rambutnya berkilat-kilat terpapar cahaya.

"Jester?" Profesor Jecavio tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Iya Prof?" jawabku sambil mengancingi lengan kemejaku.

"Coba kau sisir rambutmu sepertiku dan gunakan minyak rambut, oke?" Profesor Jecavio menunjukkan minyak rambut dan sisir yang tergeletak manis di pinggiran jendela ruangan kami berada sekarang.

Aku mengangguk paham. Segera kuraih sisir dan minyak rambut yang dimaksud dan kuubah model rambutku semirip mungkin dengan Profesor Jecavio, hanya saja—jika Profesor Jecavio disisir ke kiri maka sebaliknya, kusisir rambutku ke kanan agar lukisan yang dihasilkan adalah pencerminan dari masing-masing wajah kami.

Tujuannya adalah agar lukisan kami—yang kuyakini 'akan sangat mirip'—mudah dibedakan dengan melihat belahan rambutnya saja.

Setelah selesai dengan acara sisir-menyisir rambut, aku segera mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Profesor Jecavio sekarang.

Dari sini dapat kulihat wajah gugup Prof. Jecavio, yang sepertinya juga tengah berkeringat dingin. Ya ampun Profesor, mengapa kau tegang sekali?

Ini kan bukan momen menunggui istrimu melahirkan.

"Aku sudah siap Prof," seruku dari seberang, membuat Profesorku itu menoleh padaku.

Profesor Jecavio mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda 'oke' kepadaku. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang, Jes!" serunya sambil menghela napas panjang.

.

.

Aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Profesor Jecavio saat ini, pasti hal yang sama juga dengan yang kupikirkan. Tetapi aku mencoba tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi berlebihan.

Ya, walau bagaimanapun ini kan baru presumsi, belum tentu terbukti benar. Tapi kalau ternyata benar, ya mau bagaimana lagi. _Mommy_ harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku. _Mommy_ berhutang banyak penjelasan!

Kuembuskan napas keras-keras sebelum kupungut kuas utamaku untuk mulai melukis. Ini adalah sesuatu yang cukup mengganjal di hatiku dan harus kuakui itu.

Kupandangi wajah Profesor Jecavio, helai rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang, iris matanya senada kacang hazel, hidungnya bangir, dan bibirnya kecil. Persis dengan wajahku. Omong-omong kalian pasti sudah tahu kan? Apa yang akan kami lakukan?

 _Well,_ seperti yang kalian duga sebelumnya. Kami akan saling melukis potret wajah satu sama lain. Aku akan melukis wajah Profesor Jecavio dan beliau pun akan melukis wajahku. Makanya saat ini kami duduk berseberangan satu sama lain.

Profesor Jecavio pernah berkata begini, lebih baik melukis daripada memotret. Alasannya adalah—dengan membandingkan dua buah lukisan, maka kita akan tahu sisi subjektif dari objek yang kita amati. Yang mana kesemuanya itu adalah interdependensi antara imaji, intuisi, dan persepsi dari si pelukis dengan objek itu sendiri.

" _You should put a soul into your painting,"_ begitu kata Profesor Jecavio di kelasku.

(Kau harus mampu memberikan nyawa pada setiap lukisanmu)

" _Make your painting, soulful..."_ itu juga ucapan Profesor Jecavio.

(Buatlah lukisan-lukisanmu, bernyawa...)

" _Make your paiting seems alive..."_ tambah lagi ucapan Profesor Jecavio.

(Buatlah lukisanmu seakan hidup)

" _A picture taken by a camera may represent many interpretations yet a painting created by a painter represents a whole story which couldn't even be told by thousand words..."_ yang terakhir ini juga kalimat yang meluncur manis dari bibir tipisnya.

(Sebuah gambar yang diambil dengan kamera dapat memberikan berbagai macam interpretasi, namun sebuah lukisan yang tercipta oleh sentuhan tangan sang pelukis mampu menjelaskan keseluruhan kisah yang bahkan tak mampu diungkapkan oleh ribuan kata-kata)

Jadi, sekarang kalian mengerti kan? Mengapa kami saling melukis wajah masing-masing? _Well,_ kami memerlukan sisi subjektif dari si pelukis terhadap objek, yang mana benda mati seperti kamera tidak akan pernah mampu melakukannya.

.

.

.

Baiklah, kami berdua sudah mulai menyapukan kuas kami masing-masing di atas kanvas dan sesekali mencolek palet berisi cat warna-warni yang disangga oleh tangan kiri kami.

Kami berdua melukis dalam keterdiaman masing-masing. Kurasakan peluh telah membanjiri tubuhku, bagian belakang kemejaku bahkan sudah basah. Aku berkeringat begitu banyak kali ini. Padahal ini hanya melukis sebuah 'wajah sampai dada' sang objek. Tapi mengapa rasanya menegangkan sekali?

Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah satu setengah jam kami melukis. Profesor Jecavio pun kondisinya tampak tak jauh beda dariku. Sama-sama tegang dan sesekali terlihat menahan napas karena gugup. Jujur saja, kami berdua sama-sama takut. Takut apabila kecurigaan kami benar. Takut bahwa kami sejatinya memang memiliki _hubungan_ satu sama lain.

"Haaah, selesai!" Profesor Jecavio mendesah lega.

Wah, bagaimana ini? Aku masih perlu menyapukan sentuhan akhir untuk karyaku. Aku tak ingin membuat lukisan wajah Profesor Jecavio terlihat terlalu 'biasa'. Aku perlu memberikan sepercik adisi untuk menyelaraskan apa yang kulukis di atas kanvas dengan apa yang kuukir dalam benak. Dan itu yang biasanya kusebut dengan harmoni.

"Tunggu dulu Prof! Aku masih _on going!_ Tetap di situ Prof, aku masih butuh tubuhmu—eh, maksudku wajahmu masih kuperlukan untuk lukisanku!" cepat-cepat kuralat kata-kataku yang sangat ambigu barusan.

Apa-apaan? Butuh tubuhnya? Tubuhku sendiri saja bagus kok.

Profesor Jecavio hanya mengangguk sekilas, kulihat beliau berulang kali mengamati lukisannya dan membandingkannya dengan wajahku. Kemudian beliau manggut-manggut puas. Sepertinya beliau senang dengan hasil lukisannya. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mengamati wajahku yang dilukis olehnya. Semoga saja lukisannya lebih tampan dari wajah asliku hehehe.

"Yeay, akhirnya selesai juga!" aku bersorak riang begitu kusapukan kuasku untuk yang terakhir kali pada kanvas.

Lukisan wajah Profesor Jecavio kini telah terpampang jelas di hadapanku. Aku puas dengan karyaku kali ini. Ini sudah sesuai dengan ekspektasiku sebelumnya.

" _Good,_ bawa lukisanmu kemari. Kita pajang bersebelahan di sini," Profesor Jecavio menunjukkan sebuah _spot_ pada dinding yang cukup lapang untuk memajang lukisan kami.

Dengan sebuah deheman, "Eum," kujawab instruksi dari Profesor Jecavio dan langsung melenggang ke posisinya yang kini tengah memasang lukisannya di dinding. Lantas aku pun memasang lukisanku persis di sebelah lukisannya. Dan setelah kedua lukisan kami terpajang sempurna, kami pun mulai mengamati untuk kemudian menganalisisnya.

.

.

 **Lukisan Profesor Jecavio** —Lukisan potret diri Jester Kim, aku sendiri.

Surai cokelat gelap yang disisir ke samping kanan, alis yang senada, manik cokelat gelap, hidung bangir, bibir tipis kemerahan, dengan kemeja putih yang tersemat sebuah bunga lily biru di kantongnya. Hah? Imajinatif sekali Profesor Jecavio ini. Di kantong kemejaku yang sebenarnya mana ada bunga?

 **Lukisanku** —Lukisan potret diri Profesor Jecavio, karyaku sendiri.

Surai cokelat terang yang disisir dengan amat sangat rapi ke samping kiri, alis yang senada, manik cokelat terang, hidung bangir, bibir tipis warna _plump,_ dengan kemeja putih polos tanpa tambahan apa pun. Hanya saja, di kedua telinga Profesor Jecavio, kuberi sentuhan artistik anting-anting imajiner yang membuatnya terkesan _berandal._

Kuharap Profesor Jecavio tidak marah dengan imajiku tentang anting kali ini hohoho. Soalnya ini semua terinspirasi dari _bekas_ lubang tindikan di telinga Profesor Jecavio yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Jadi, aku tidak ngarang-ngarang amat bukan?

"Jes, wajah kita tidak mirip.." Profesor Jecavio buka suara, namun tatapan matanya tampak nanar.

"Iya Prof, kurasa memang tidak mirip," kuamini kata-kata Profesorku itu. Asal bunyi saja sebenarnya.

"Hmm, ini bukan tidak mirip lagi namanya. Tapi tidak ada bedanya sama sekali!" Profesor Jecavio menelusuri garis wajah di lukisanku. Itu wajah Profesor Jecavio tentu saja.

"Iya Prof, wajah kita _hampir_ identik.." aku menyangatkan kata 'hampir' padanya.

"Jester Kim, apa kau yakin kau itu putra kandung ayahmu?"

Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang benar saja.

"Mm, y-ya kurasa begitu hehe," _please_ Prof, jangan katakan kalau aku ini anak kandungmu yang hilang. Itu akan tampak seperti sinetron negeri tetangga yang menjalar-jalar hingga ribuan episode, dan itu sangat membosankan.

"Bolehkah aku tahu golongan darah kedua orang tuamu, golongan darahmu juga?" tanyanya lagi. _Well,_ aku semakin takut dengan kemana arah pembicaraan kami nantinya.

"Kalau tidak salah, ibuku bergolongan darah A sedangkan ayahku AB. Dan aku bergolongan darah A, kenapa memangnya Prof?" aku balik tanya.

"Hmm, itu masuk akal," Profesor Jecavio manggut-manggut, "Omong-omong bolehkah kutahu kapan orang tuamu menikah dan kapan kau lahir?"

Astaga, orang ini, keponya sudah seperti mata-mata Rusia saja.

"Umm, orang tuaku menikah di akhir bulan Agustus, tanggalnya aku lupa. Yang jelas minggu terakhir bulan itu. Dan aku lahir—sembilan bulan setelahnya Prof, pada bulan Mei tanggal tiga puluh.." jelasku panjang lebar.

Profesor Jecavio tampak berpikir, sepertinya beliau menggumamkan kata 'itu masuk akal' beberapa kali. Ayolah Profesor, kalau wajah kita mirip bukan berarti kita punya hubungan darah kan?

"Jester Kim.." paggilnya lagi, dia pasti akan bertanya dan bertanya lagi. Huft.

"Iya Prof?" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi—menurut pengetahuanmu, berapakah mantan pacar yang ibumu miliki dulu?" Nah, kali ini malah bertanya mantan pacar ibuku.

Benar-benar deh Profesorku satu ini, kasih tak sampai itu—apakah sebegitu menyakitkan? Ini sih kadar keponya sudah kebangetan.

Meski begitu, jawaban dari pertanyaannya tentu saja aku tahu betul. Aku sudah sering didongengi oleh nenekku perihal ibuku, kelakuannya, dan semua-muanya. Termasuk kisah cintanya selama hidupnya.

"Ibuku itu jomblo abadi sampai dia menikah dengan ayahku Prof," kataku diselingi senyuman yang menunjukkan gigi kelinciku yang besar-besar.

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Kau yakin?" Profesor Jecavio tampak terperanjat mendapati fakta ini.

"Hmm, tentu saja yakin. Kan nenekku sendiri yang cerita. Jadi begini Prof, nenekku punya aturan tidak tertulis yang super ketat untuk ibuku..."

Dan aku pun mulai menceritakan satu per satu aturan itu kepada Profesor Jecavio.

.

" _Jimin! Dengarkan Eomma, kau itu lelaki unik, seorang male-pregnant spesial. Di dalam tubuhmu ada sebuah sel telur yang akan langsung terbuahi tepat setelah kau pertama kali berhubungan seksual tanpa pengaman apa pun."_

" _Jadi Jimin-ssi. Eomma peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah dekati pria-pria dominan! Jangan berteman terlalu dekat dengan mereka! Jangan berpacaran dengan mereka! Dan jangan pernah melakukan seks dengan mereka!"_

" _Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kalau sampai kau berani melanggaran keempat aturan tersebut, kau tahu akibatnya? Perutmu akan membesar dan di dalamnya akan tumbuh bayi! Dan kalau kau sampai berani menggugurkannya, maka kau takkan pernah bisa punya anak lagi selama sisa hidupmu!"_

" _Camkan baik-baik kata-kata Eomma! Oh, satu lagi jangan kira Eomma akan diam saja ya? Eomma is watching you! My eyes always keep on yourself anytime and anywhere! Jadi, jangan macam-macam pada Eomma! Eomma punya banyak orang untuk mengawasimu!"_

 _._

"Jadi begitu Prof kisahnya..." aku mengakhiri ceritaku.

Profesor Jecavio tampak bergeming. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir, aku tebak setelah ini pasti dia akan bertanya lagi tentang ibuku. Ya ampun, _Mommy,_ seseorang tampaknya benar-benar tak mampu melupakanmu walau sedetik pun.

"Um, jadi ibumu tidak pernah punya pacar sebelum menikah dengan ayahmu ya?" aku mengangguk dan mendapati gelagat Profesor Jecavio yang sepertinya hendak bertanya lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Tapi aku harus menanyakannya. Um, apakah ibumu pernah melakukan seks sebelum menikah dengan ayahmu?"

Omaya! Omaigad! Omaiwow!

Meneketehe, wahai Profesor Jecavioku yang tampan.

Aku ini kan bukan tipe orang yang kepo terhadap kehidupan seks orang lain. Apa lagi itu ibuku sendiri. Mana berani aku bertanya? Bisa-bisa _Mommy_ akan melemparku ke benua Antartika dan hidup sebagai Penguin kalo begitu. Dan itu sangat tidak keren.

"Hehehe, kalau soal itu aku tak tahu. Nah, Profesor sendiri bagaimana? Pernah 'begituan' dengan ibuku tidak?" tanyaku sambil cengar-cengir. Jujur saja aku juga kepo.

Profesor Jecavio terdiam. Dia urung menjawab sepertinya.

Sudahlah Profesor, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Supaya semuanya semakin jelas.

"Mm, pernah, namun hanya sekali. Dua hari sebelum kepulangan ibumu ke Korea," jawabnya tanpa memutus kontak matanya denganku.

"Hah? B-benarkah Prof? Lantas, apakah profesor memakai pengaman kala itu?"

Profesor Jecavio hanya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Uhm, maaf sebelumnya Prof, tapi—apa Profesor mengeluarkan 'itu'-nya di dalam?" ucapku sambil memberi tanda kutip pada kata 'itu'. Ya, demi kesopanan. Walau bagaimanapun dia kan profesorku. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dianggap vulgar.

"Mm hmm.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Jangan katakan kalau profesorku ini 'tidur' dengan ibuku sebelum ibuku menikah dengan ayahku. _Please, please, please._

"Prof, kalau boleh tahu.. kapan Profesor melakukan 'itu' dengan ibuku?" tanyaku takut-takut. Ya, takut menghadapi fakta yang akan tersingkap sebentar lagi. Dan firasatku benar-benar tidak enak kali ini.

"Bulan Agustus, tanggal dua puluh. Tepat dua hari sebelum ibumu pulang ke Korea dari liburannya di sini, di Italia.." jawabnya dengan suara yang begitu lirih. "Setelah melukis tubuh ibumu dan menjadikannya sebagai _a living canvas-_ ku."

"Kalau bulan Agustus yang dimaksud Profesor itu adalah bulan yang sama dengan tahun dilangsungkannya pernikahan kedua orang tuaku—berarti itu tepat beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan ibuku Prof!" seruku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku yang sudah tidak bisa diajak santai lagi.

"Jadi.. dia tidak bohong kalau aku yang pertama.." kudengar Profesor Jecavio menggumam, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh gendang telingaku.

Dia tidak bohong kalau aku yang pertama—artinya aku itu.. hasil dari percintaan mereka berduakah? Oh, tidak mungkin!

Huhuhu _Daddy_ Taehyung? Apa kau tahu hal ini?

.

.

 **Profesor Jecavio's memory**

 _Dua orang lelaki tampak tengah melakukan penyatuan mereka di sebuah sofa lebar berselubung kain satin merah mengkilat. Yang bertubuh lebih besar tampak menindih dan melakukan gerakan maju mundur di atas seorang lagi yang lebih kecil._

" _Katakan Jimin, aku lelaki yang keberapa?"_

" _Uhh..kau yang pertama Jungkook-ah.."_

" _Aku tak yakin, kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang virgin Jimin!"_

" _Aku jujur, ini yang pertama untukku..ahhh.."_

" _Kenapa Jimin?"_

" _Karena..ibuku..melarangku tidur dengan sembarang orang.."_

" _Kau penurut sekali.. ohh..Jimin.. ohhh, a-aku akan keluar Jiminhh.."_

" _A-apa? Jungkookhh, pelan-pelan..j-jangan keluarkan di dalamhh.. Mmm..Aaaahhh!"_

" _Kau bilang apa? Aku.. aku.. Aaaahhhhh!"_

 _Dan Jimin pun klimaks duluan, disusul oleh Jungkook beberapa saat kemudian._

 _Terlambat._

 _Semua cairan cinta Jungkook telah tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Jimin._

 **End of Profesor Jecavio's memory.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jester Kim, sekarang katakan padaku, manakah bagian wajahmu yang paling berbeda dari kedua orang tuamu?" Profesor Jecavio tiba-tiba bertanya lagi. Ini pertanyaan yang cukup aneh.

"Emm, kurasa bibir Prof, orang tuaku bibirnya tidak seperti ini. Bibir ini terlalu tipis untuk disandingkan dengan bibir kedua orang tuaku.." jawabku sambil menunjukkan bibir tipisku.

"Jester, sekarang aku tanya, manakah bagian wajah kita yang paling mirip? Dilihat dari kedua lukisan ini?" Profesor Jecavio menunjuk ke arah lukisan kami yang terpajang berdampingan di dinding depan kami.

"Mmm.. bibir kurasa?" kataku dengan yakin.

Apa?! Bibir? Yang benar saja!

Tapi, tapi, tapi—harus kuakui, bentuk bibir kami memang benar-benar mirip.

Huhuhu.. Jadi, Profesor Jecavio ini ayah kandungku?

"Jester Kim, katakan padaku.. Siapa nama aslimu?"

"Nama Koreaku? Kim Jungmin, Prof. Ada yang salah?"

"Jungmin?!" Profesor Jecavio sedikit memekik. "Jungmin itu nama couple-ku dengan ibumu. Artinya Jungkook dan Jimin.."

" _What?!"_ entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata itu.

"Jungmin-ah, tidak salah lagi! Mulai sekarang panggil aku Papa!"

"Pa.. Papa?!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Ya ampun, mimpi apa aku semalam. Aku serasa mau pingsan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Senin, 5 September 2016**

 **10:00 PM**

 **HAPPY VMIN DAY!**

 **.**

 **I say thank you to those who's reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW ALWAYS BEING APPRECIATED!**

 **SO REVIEW!**

 **THANK YOU~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CANVAS**

 **Title:**

CANVAS

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

 **Jester Kim or Kim Jungmin**

Park Jimin or Jamie Park

Kim Taehyung or Trevor Kim

Jeon Jungkook or Jecavio Jeon

 **Genre:**

Drama, Family

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU,O OC.

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **This is a story about Jester Kim—anaknya Park Jimin.**

 **PART III**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jester Kim dikukuhkan menjadi seorang _Bachelor of Arts_ dari almamaternya di Universitas Bologna, Italia. Setelah selesai melakukan seremonial wisuda, para mahasiswa beserta orang tuanya segera menuju ke gedung sebelah untuk merayakan pesta kelulusan yang acaranya tidak lain adalah makan-makan dan aneka hiburan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh panitia wisuda; yang tidak lain adalah mahasiswa junior fakultas seni di kampus tersebut.

Dalam acara pesta kelulusan yang semi-formal ini, pelataran gedung yang hampir seluas lapangan bola itu dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga warna-warni yang terjajar apik di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat ratusan meja identik berbentuk lingkaran yang berada dalam balutan satin berwarna putih gading yang disusun secara artistik sehingga terlihat begitu menawan; dilengkapi dengan empat sampai enam buah kursi—yang juga terselubung oleh kain satin dengan warna yang senada—yang mengelilinginya.

Acara pelepasan ini menjadi cukup menarik karena para dosen akan berkeliling dan ikut mengobrol dengan para orang tua di setiap meja yang tersedia untuk memberikan tanggapan, pujian, maupun kesannya terhadap mahasiswa yang bersangkutan.

Begitu juga dengan Jester Kim, yang tengah duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya; Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jimin di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Jester terlihat menjulur-julurkan lehernya ke segala arah, mencari-cari sosok yang ia harapkan kehadirannya sejak di auditorium pada saat ia melakukan prosesi wisuda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan profesor kesayangannya? Profesor Jecavio Jeon atau yang kini biasa disebutnya dengan Papa Jeon Jungkook.

Suasana di dalam gedung itu begitu ramai namun tetap terkendali karena para dosen terlibat langsung di antara mereka. Dapat dilihat bahwa para dosen tengah _berseliweran_ ke sana kemari di sekitar meja-meja para wisudawan beserta orang tuanya untuk menyelamati dan memberikan pujian terhadap para mahasiswa yang pernah mereka ajar.

Dan di tengah suasana yang dipenuhi oleh dosen berlalu-lalang itu, tampak sesosok tinggi dengan rambut coklat terang klimis yang disisir rapi ke belakang beserta kacamata yang bertengger apik di antara hidungnya yang bangir; mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya ditambah dasi merah bergaris putih-hitam yang melintang diagonal. Itu Profesor Jecavio yang tengah berjalan menuju meja Jester Kim yang kursinya masih kosong dua buah; karena memang keluarganya hanya terdiri dari tiga orang.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Profesor Jecavio meminta izin kepada tiga orang yang berada di meja tersebut seraya tersenyum tipis.

Jester tersenyum lebar sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia begitu senang dengan kedatangan Profesor yang paling dikaguminya itu.

"Tentu saja Profesor, silakan duduk," Taehyung mempersilakan Profesor Jecavio untuk duduk di salah satu di antara dua kursi kosong yang ada di meja mereka.

Sementara itu tubuh Jimin mendadak kaku begitu _menangkap_ keseluruhan wajah profesor yang baru saja dipersilakan duduk oleh suaminya. Ia memilih untuk menunduk sambil memainkan ponselnya daripada ikut terlibat pembicaraan dengan salah satu dosen yang mengajar putranya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Mr. Kim," Profesor Jecavio menampilkan senyuman karismatiknya yang sayangnya harus terlewatkan oleh seorang Park—maksudnya _Kim_ Jimin yang masih betah menunduk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jecavio Jeon, dosen pembimbing sekaligus pengajar Jester Kim. Senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan dan Nyonya Kim," Profesor Jecavio memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, Profesor Jeon? Jester sering bercerita tentang anda. Jester bilang padaku bahwa ia begitu mengidolakan dan mengagumi anda! Katanya, anda adalah sumber inspirasinya," Taehyung langsung bersemangat begitu mengetahui bahwa dosen yang duduk satu meja dengannya ini adalah dosen favorit anaknya.

"Ah, benarkah? _Well,_ aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Jester pun merupakan mahasiswa favoritku di kampus. Dia adalah pemuda dengan bakat luar biasa dan darah seninya yang kental mengalir deras hingga ke seluruh pembuluh kapilernya sehingga membuatnya menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang menonjol di angkatannya," Profesor Jecavio terang-terangan memuji Jester di hadapan Taehyung dan Jimin.

Membuat dua orang yang berstatus sebagai ayah dan ibu Jester tersebut merasa bangga dan bahagia mendengar pujian yang dihadiahkan kepada putra mereka oleh profesor Jecavio tersebut.

Sementara, Jester Kim, alias objek yang sedang dibicarakan hanya menatap ke arah orang yang sedang berbicara secara bergantian. Terkadang ia ikut tersenyum seraya tersipu malu jika pembicaraan mereka mengarah kepada 'pujian' yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Hahaha, Anda bisa saja. Aku juga heran, dari mana dia mendapatkan bakat seninya itu. Padahal, ayah dan ibunya adalah orang bisnis yang jauh sekali kaitannya dengan kesenian. Secara personal aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena Anda telah membimbing dan menjaga _anakku_ selama ini," nada ketulusan begitu kentara pada deretan kalimat demi kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan kepada dosen putranya itu.

"Tidak masalah Tuan Kim, Jester kan _juga_ anakku. Jadi, kurasa sudah seharusnya aku berperan sebagai seorang _ayah_ yang baik terhadap putranya," seloroh Profesor Jecavio sambil melirik ke arah Jimin yang mendadak terbatuk-batuk tanpa sebab.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk~" Jimin segera mengambil gelas minumannya dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Kebiasaan tatkala ia mengalami situasi yang membuatnya gugup dan gelisah bukan main.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Nyonya Kim?"_ Profesor Jecavio menampilkan ekspresi khawatirnya kepada Jimin; yang tentunya adalah ekspresi dibuat-buat, hanya untuk melihat reaksi dari ibu Jester Kim tersebut.

"Um, aku baik," dan hanya itulah jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Jimin diiringi oleh senyuman satu detiknya yang segera menghilang begitu saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. _Well,_ maksudku—aku sudah _menganggap_ Jester seperti _putraku sendiri._ Dan hubungan kami pun begitu akrab karena kami memiliki banyak kesamaan minat dan aliran dalam seni yang kami geluti," Profesor Jecavio menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang hubungannya dengan Jester kepada Taehyung.

"Wow, Anda benar-benar dosen yang keren Profesor Jeon! Tidak heran anakku begitu mengidolakan Anda. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena telah menyayangi anak kami seperti anak sendiri. Kami berutang budi pada Anda, Profesor Jeon," ayahku menambahkan.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan Tuan Kim, lagi pula putra Anda sangat baik dan sopan. Saya senang sekali bisa mengajar dan membimbing langsung mahasiswa yang begitu cerdas dan berbakat sepertinya," Profesor Jecavio masih saja memuji Jester, membuat yang dipuji semakin melayang ke awang-awang karena sedari tadi ia hanya mendengar kata-kata yang seolah mampu menumbuhkan sejuta bunga lavender di dalam hatinya.

"Ah, Anda terlalu memuji Jester, Profesor Jeon. Saya yakin ia bisa seperti ini tidak lain berkat arahan dan bimbingan dari Anda selaku _ayah kedua_ bagi anakku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena Anda kelihatannya begitu _menyayangi anakku,"_ lagi-lagi Taehyung mengutarakan kalimat yang sejujurnya begitu sensitif baik untuk Jimin maupun Jungkook saat ini.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Kim. Bukankah sudah menjadi _kewajiban_ bagi _seorang ayah_ untuk menyayangi putranya dengan limpahan kasih sayang? Dan _well,_ putra anda telah menjadi mahasiswa _kesayangan_ saya bahkan sejak pertama kali saya mengajar di kelasnya," Profesor Jecavio sengaja menekankan kata 'kesayangan' yang diucapkannya di dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku sepakat dengan Anda, Profesor Jeon. Anda begitu perhatian pada _anakku_ dan kurasa rasa terima kasihku pun tidak akan cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang telah Anda lakukan kepada _anakku,"_ Taehyung tersenyum tulus untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan, Tuan Kim," Profesor Jecavio balas tersenyum. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sebagai _ayah keduanya_ di kampus," tambahnya lagi.

"Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju dengan Anda, Profesor Jeon," Taehyung kembali tersenyum bangga.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah nada dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Itu ponsel milik Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik nama peneleponnya sejenak,"Oh, ada apa _Aboji_ tiba-tiba meneleponku."

Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memandang ketiga orang yang tengah duduk di kursinya masing-masing, "Maafkan aku semuanya, ada telepon penting yang harus kuangkat. Jadi, mohon izinkan aku undur diri."

"Tentu saja, Tuan Kim. Silakan menerima telepon Anda," Profesor Jecavio mempersilakan Taehyung untuk segera mengangkat teleponnya.

Setelah dipersilakan oleh Profesor Jecavio, Taehyung pun segera menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju ke lokasi yang cukup lengang dan tenang untuk menerima teleponnya dengan nyaman.

Profesor Jecavio kemudian melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih saja menunduk dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pamit undur diri, _Nyonya Kim_ dan Jester," Profesor Jecavio pun melenggang pergi dari meja Jester untuk berkeliling menuju meja-meja mantan mahasiswanya yang lain. Sehingga di meja itu hanya tersisa Jester beserta ibunya, Kim Jimin yang pada akhirnya berani mengangkat kepalanya setelah Profesor Jecavio pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Huft, syukurlah, dia telah pergi..." Jimin mendesah pelan namun masih suaranya masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran putranya.

"Mommy bilang apa barusan?" Jester bertanya. Telinganya tidak mungkin salah dengar bukan?

"Um, tidak apa-apa hahaha. Mommy hanya kepanasan. Iya, kepanasan. Astaga ruangan ini panas sekali," seru Jimin sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan ke wajahnya.

Jester memicing, _'Panas dari Hongkong, Mom? Yang lain saja tampak kedinginan kok. Hm, Mommy kepanasan pasti karena habis melihat Papa. Tidak salah lagi!'_ batin Jester.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, maafkan aku karena aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul sore ini. Ada rapat direksi mendadak yang akan diselenggarakan besok. Aku sungguh menyesal karena tidak dapat menemanimu di sini dengan Jester lebih lama," Taehyung menggenggam sambil membelai tangan mungil Jimin dengan tangan besarnya yang begitu maskulin.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Memangnya tidak bisa ditunda lagi? Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi? Besok saja pulang ke Seoulnya, misalnya," Jimin mengajukan penawaran yang sayangnya harus ditolak oleh Taehyung.

"Aku juga masih ingin di sini, sejujurnya. Tapi, _Aboji_ menyuruhku untuk pulang sore ini juga karena terdapat beberapa masalah pada divisi produksi di perusahaan yang harus segera diselesaikan secepatnya. Dan sebagai CEO-nya, tentunya aku harus berada di sana untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi secara langsung," Taehyung menjelaskan, berharap agar istri manisnya itu mengerti.

Sebenarnya kalau tidak dijelaskan seperti itu pun Jimin pasti akan mengerti; hanya saja ini beda kasus. Ia benar-benar memiliki pengalaman _traumatik_ ketika berada di Italia yang membuatnya tidak betah untuk tinggal lama di sana.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku ikut pulang denganmu saja," benar kan? Jimin malah ingin ikut pulang dengan suaminya ke Seoul lima hari lebih cepat dari rencana awal yang mereka jadwalkan.

"Jangan Mom!" aku mencegah, "Kita kan sudah membeli paket wisata keliling Italia untuk tiga orang selama lima hari. Kalau Mommy ikut pulang dengan Daddy, lalu aku berwisata harus dengan siapa?" Jester menampilkan wajah seimut anak kucingnya yang sukses membuat Taehyung dan Jimin iba.

"Jester benar, sayang. Kau di sini saja dulu dan nikmatilah waktu luangmu. Anggap saja cuti untuk menyenangkan anak sendiri. Jarang-jarang kan kau liburan dengan Jester?" Taehyung mulai mengeluarkan seribu satu jurus rayuan mautnya pada Jimin. "Karena kita telah memesan paket wisata untuk tiga orang, bagaimana kalau kalian ajak saja Profesor Jecavio?"

"TIDAK!" Jimin menolak mentah-mentah, yang tentunya membuat raut wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mom?" Jester bertanya meskipun sesungguhnya ia telah mengetahui alasan ibunya menolak tawaran ini.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Kalau mau liburan, kau pergi berdua saja dengan Profesormu itu. Mommy di hotel saja, takut diculik dan takut hilang. Kalu sampai Mommy hilang, nanti Daddy-mu bisa menangis darah tujuh hari tujuh malam, dan Mommy tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

Nah, Jimin mulai tidak masuk akal.

Kalau sudah begini, Taehyung dan Jester pun hanya menghela napas panjang dan menyerah. Ya, menyerah dan tidak mau lagi memaksakan Jimin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang telah ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Karena sebeerapa keras mereka memaksa, Jimin akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Kolot, sebut saja demikian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul setengah delapan malam, di salah satu restoran yang terdapat di sekitar Piazza Maggiore, di kota Bologna, telah duduk dengan manis dua orang lelaki yang saling mendiamkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, hanya saja atmosfer canggung terasa begitu pekat menyeruak hingga ke dalam alveolus paru keduanya.

Pada awalnya, si paras manis yang diketahui bernama Jimin itu hanya menuruti ajakan putra semata wayangnya untuk makan malam bersama seorang _teman._ Ia sama sekali tidak curiga karena seorang teman yang ada di pikirannya adalah sesama mahasiswa yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar sarjananya.

Namun begitu ia masuk ke dalam restoran dan duduk manis di meja yang telah dipesan oleh Jester sebelumnya; tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdentam-dentam tidak karuan dan kepalanya mendadak pening begitu netranya menangkap sosok tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu adalah Profesor Jecavio Jeon atau Jeon Jungkook; yang dengan santainya segera mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat duduk Jimin saat ini.

"Erm, aku diundang Jester untuk makan malam bersama," Jungkook buka suara lebih dulu.

Jimin masih bergeming, sesekali ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa begitu kering dengan susah payah.

"Y-ya, silakan duduk, Profesor Jeon," akhirnya Jimin bisa bersuara juga setelah beberapa detik waktu terlewati di antara keduanya.

"Panggil saja Jungkook, Jimin-ssi," kata Jungkook seraya menatap manik kelam Jimin dalam-dalam, membuat empunya gusar setengah mati karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Mm, baiklah. Jungkook-ssi," ujar Jimin yang sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai dosen Universitas Bologna tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, Jimin-ah?" Jungkook mulai berani memanggil nama Jimin tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'.

"Mm, baik. K-kau sendiri?" Jimin balik tanya, meskipun ia tetap tidak mau bersitatap dengan mantan 'kekasihnya' tersebut. Ya, kekasih sepuluh harinya di Italia tepatnya.

"Tak pernah lebih baik sejak kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, Jimin-ah," Jungkook mulai membuka borok lama yang sudah lama menghilang dan membawanya kembali ke permukaan.

Jimin diam saja. Ia tak tahu harus menanggapi atau berkata apa. Lagi pula itu sudah sangat lama dan sejujurnya Jimin tidak suka membicarakan masa lalunya yang telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Selama dua puluh dua tahun ini ia selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa pernikahannya dengan Taehyung yang tidak lain terjadi akibat perjodohan atas dasar bisnis adalah yang terbaik baginya.

Jimin tidak pernah mencintai Taehyung. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Taehyung sejak keduanya masih berada di dalam kandungan ibu mereka masing-masing. Dan rasa sayang Jimin terhadap Taehyung hanyalah _sebatas_ rasa sayang seorang teman kepada sahabatnya sendiri; dan hal tersebut tidak pernah berubah hingga ia beranjak dewasa.

Namun lain Jimin, lain pula bagi Taehyung. Sejak kecil Taehyung memang menyukai Jimin dan perasaannya itu berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu menjadi sebuah perrasaan romantis yang disebut cinta. Dan dari rasa cinta itu pula muncullah ketertarikan secara seksual yang hanya ia rasakan terhadap seorang Park Jimin.

Beruntung bagi Taehyung karena _ternyata_ keduanya telah dijodohkan sejak mereka berdua masih berstatus sebagai siswa taman kanak-kanak. Namun bagi Jimin? Semua itu tak ubahnya bagaikan sebuah sangkar emas yang mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk mengikuti segala perintah dan instruksi dari kedua orang tuanya; yang sejujurnya sangat menyiksanya dan membuatnya jauh sekali dari kriteria bahagia.

Jimin bahkan merasa dirinya dilahirkan sekadar untuk menjadi komoditi bisnis kedua orang tuanya saja. Selebihnya, ia adalah manusia yang tidak boleh memiliki keinginan dan kebebasannya sendiri. Sebuah boneka yang bisa dimainkan seenaknya oleh pemiliknya. Dan kedua orang tuanya adalah pemilik boneka tersebut apabila Jimin jadi bonekanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin," entah terkena angin apa, Jungkook tiba-tiba mengatakan tiga kata keramatnya kepada Jimin.

Dada Jimin terasa semakin bergemuruh, aliran darahnya terasa lebih cepat, dan tubuhnya mulai memanas yang membuat wajahnya memerah seketika, "Aku telah menikah Jungkook," Jimin menjawab singkat.

"Aku tahu itu. Kim Taehyung adalah lelaki yang baik," Jungkook tersenyum lemah, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin egois dan memaksa Jimin untuk mencintainya lagi seperti dulu. Namun ia sadar bahwa Jimin dan perasaannya telah berubah. Tidak sama lagi.

"Ya, dia sangat baik. Suami dan _ayah_ yang sempurna untuk keluarga kecil kami," Jimin mulai mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk beradu argumen dengan lelaki yang pernah menjadi _tour guide-_ nya tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyayangi dan membesarkan _anak kandungku_ dengan sangat baik," Jungkook menyeringai sekilas, menantikan reaksi Jimin yang akan ditampilkan padanya.

Kedua manik cemerlang Jimin mendadak membeliak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Apa maksud Jungkook dengan kata 'anak kandung' tadi?

Akhirnya, Jimin pun hanya bisa memberikan tatapan panik becampur gelisahnya pada Jungkook sebagai responsnya.

"Kau mengandung anakku Jimin, aku tahu itu," Jungkook mendesah pelan, "Dan kau tidak pernah mengabarkan padaku apa pun tentang _nya._ Kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa tinggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Kau pikir aku tak tersiksa karena sikapmu itu?"

"J-Jungkook, kau tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," Jimin menjawab lemah.

"Ya. Di matamu aku memang tak mengerti apa pun. Kau bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa aku jauh-jauh berangkat dari Roma ke Seoul sekadar untuk mencari informasi tentangmu. Karena apa? Kau memutuskan semua benang yang telah terjalin di antara kita selama di sini," mata Jungkook menyiratkan kepiluan yang begitu mendalam ketika kata demi kata meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Jimin tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Menunduk dan tak kuasa bersuara. Tenggorokannya terasa terganjal sebongkah batu kapur, begitu kering dan kelu di seluruh selang pernapasannya.

"Dan apa yang kutemukan di Seoul? Ternyata kau telah menikah dengan orang lain, Jiminnie," Jungkook tertawa miris di akhir kalimatnya.

Jimin menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya vokal, "Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencariku. Dan pertemuan kita dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu, tidak lebih dari sekadar sebuah kesalahan di masa muda, Jungkook-ah."

"Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan! Semuanya telah tertulis dalam catatan takdir dan garis nasib kita berdua, Park Jimin. Oh, apakah sekarang harus kusebut dengan _Kim Jimin?"_

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku. Jalan hidup kita sudah jauh berbeda dan kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku adalah istri Kim Taehyung, ayah dari anakku, Jester Kim," Jimin berargumen.

"Haha," Jungkook tertawa mengejek, "Kau masih mau mengelak bahwa Jester _adalah_ putra kandungku? Jimin, bisakah kau lihat kemiripan wajah kami berdua? Bisakah kau lihat kecintaannya terhadap seni lukis selama ini? Dan—satu lagi, nama Korea Jester adalah _Jungmin,"_ Jungkook memejamkan mata sejenak, menghirup udara untuk memenuhi parunya yang mulai terasa sesak.

"Kim Jungmin—atau seharusnya _Jeon_ Jungmin; yang merupakan akronim dari Jungkook dan Jimin, nama _couple_ kita. Aku bertaruh kau takkan melupakan hal ini selamanya, Jiminnie," Jungkook menatap netra Jimin lekat-lekat, "Aku adalah lelaki pertama yang bercinta denganmu. Kau menumbuhkan benih cintaku di rahimmu, bukan benih Taehyung. Kau melakukannya denganku sebelum Taehyung menikahimu, kalau kau lupa," Jungkook menyeringai.

"Tidak. Jester bukan putramu, Jester putra Taehyung. Masalah nama, itu hanya kebetulan!" Jimin masih bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya yang membuat Jungkook semakin jengah dibuatnya.

"Kau bercanda? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku _adalah_ lelaki pertama yang memerawanimu. Lalu kau masih mau berkilah seperti itu? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, _Nyonya Kim?"_ Jungkook sengaja menyangatkan kata 'Nyonya Kim' yang entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa ngilu di hatinya ketika menyebutkannya.

Jimin _lagi-lagi_ menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia serasa kehabisan napas saat ini juga. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka pun berubah menjadi dingin dan senyap.

Jimin menimbang-nimbang perkataan Jungkook barusan. Ia sedang berhelat dengan pikirannya yang hanya membuat kepalanya menjadi semakin pening.

Mengenai hal itu, tentu saja ia takkan pernah bisa melupakanya. Ya, semua memori romantisnya bersama Jungkook. Malam di kala keduanya bergumul panas di atas sebuah sofa yang digunakannya untuk berbaring menjadi sebuah _living canvas_ dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Di mana pada akhirnya Jungkook menembakkan seluruh cairan cintanya ke dalam rahimnya.

Dan Jimin juga takkan pernah bisa menghapus memori ketika ia pertama kali mendapati dirinya mengembangkan benih cinta yang didapatkannya dari seorang lelaki blasteran Italia yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Jimin's memory**_

 _Tiga minggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Taehyung, Jimin terbangun di pagi buta dengan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan pada perutnya. Ia merasa sangat mual seolah sebuah rollercoaster tengah berputar-putar dan mengaduk-aduk seisi lambungnya._

 _Jimin melingkupi mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya begitu ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak naik ke atas kerongkongannya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan berjongkok di depan ceruk toilet untuk melegakan seluruh isi perutnya ._

" _Hoeeek...!" Jimin meremas-remas perutnya untuk mengurangi rasa mual. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas sementara mulutnya terus berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lambungnya yang meminta untuk dibebaskan._

 _Dari ambang pintu kamar mandi, terlihat Taehyung dengan wajah cemasnya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ia pun segera berjongkok dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya untuk mengurut tengkuk Jimin._

" _Hooeeek! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jimin terbatuk-batuk setelah perutnya dirasa sudah benar-benar kosong._

 _Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan, ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan dibantu oleh Taehyung menuju wastafel untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci mulutnya yang terasa asam itu dengan cairan pembersih mulut._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa, Chim?" Taehyung menampakkan raut khawatirnya yang begitu kentara._

" _Um, tidak apa-apa Tae, hanya mual-mual saja," jawab Jimin pelan._

" _Mual-mual? Mulai kapan?" tanya Taehyung penasaran._

" _Baru hari ini, Tae. Tidak usah khawatir," Jimin mengurut-urut pelipisnya yang masih terasa pening._

" _Jimin, sebaiknya kita ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keluhanmu. Aku punya firasat kalau kau hamil, Chim," kedua biner Taehyung tampak berbinar._

" _H-hamil?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Dielusnya perutnya yang masih rata sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, "Jeon Jungkook..." dengan suara lirihnya._

" _Kau bilang apa sayang?" Taehyung menangkap ekspresi kosong yang terukir di wajah istrinya._

" _Ah, tidak Tae. Mungkin kau benar, kita perlu ke dokter untuk memastikannya," Jimin segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk menghindari pertanyaan suaminya._

" _Baiklah sayang. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu kabar bahagia yang akan segera datang ke keluarga kecil kita," Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jimin dari belakang, mengelus-sayang perut rata Jimin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher istrinya lalu mengecup pipinya dengan lembut._

 _Jimin tidak bodoh, ia mengerti benar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya; ia bahkan sudah memprediksikan ini sebelumnya. Dan ia yakin kalau saat ini, ia tengah menumbuhkan benih cinta dari seseorang yang ditemuinya di Italia, Jeon Jungkook._

 **Flashback end.**

 **.**

"Maaf, _Profesor Jeon._ Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan kita kali ini. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi dan mulai menikmati makan malam saja?" Jimin mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk dapat mengakhiri pembicaraan _nostalgia_ masa lalunya dengan lelaki di hadapannya tersebut.

"Katakan dulu bahwa Kim Jungmin adalah putra kandungku, _please!"_ rahang Jungkook mengeras dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menahan napasnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

Jimin menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bersuara. Namun urung karena Jester sudah berjalan ke arah meja mereka sambil tersenyum riang. Syukurlah Jester datang tepat waktu sehingga ia tidak perlu berargumen lagi dengan Jungkook.

"Maaf karena telah membuat _kalian berdua_ menunggu lama. Temanku itu tidak mau berhenti mengoceh sih, jadinya aku harus tertahan di _Fontana da Nettuno_ lebih lama," Jester mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut, kalau begini ia terlihat mirip dengan Jimin.

"Tidak masalah, Jester," Profesor Jecavio yang menjawab.

Setelahnya, kedua _orang tuanya_ tampak hening. Jester punya firasat bahwa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ia yakin ketika sepeninggalnya tadi, kedua _orang tuanya_ pasti tengah beradu argumen yang menyebabkan atmosfer canggung menguar di sekitar mereka.

"Mommy? Kenapa melamun?" Sebuah lambaian tangan dari Jester menyadarkan Jimin kembali dari imajinya.

Sesungguhnya Jimin tidak sedang melamun, hanya saja melihat Jungkook dan Jungmin dari jarak sedekat ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Hanya beda usia dan beberapa fitur yang tidak terlalu signifikan. Kalau dikalkulasi, mungkin kadar kemiripannya mencapai sembilan puluh delapan persen.

"Um, tidak kok. Mommy hanya sedang memikirkan Daddy Taehyung. Apakah Daddy sudah naik pesawat atau belum," Jimin berkilah, usahanya menutupi kegugupan di hadapan Jungkook dan putranya.

"Hm, tidak biasanya Mommy _peduli_ pada Daddy. Biarkan saja Mom, Daddy kan sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagi pula Daddy pulang menggunakan maskapai penerbangan privat kan? Jadi, tidak perlu menunggu antrean atau jadwal penerbangan. Mungkin saja Daddy tengah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam pesawat sekarang," Jester berceloteh panjang lebar, membuat Jungkook tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah putranya yang begitu lucu.

Mungkin karena efek dibesarkan oleh Taehyung; yang kata Jester, Daddy-nya itu adalah Daddy yang terlucu di dunia.

"Nah, karena aku sudah berada di antara kalian. Mari kita mulai makan! _Jal mogeseumnida!"_ Jester menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai mengambil perkakas _table mannernya_ dari ujung yang paling luar.

Jimin dan Jungkook mengikuti Jester mengambil perkakas makannya dalam diam. Mereka berdua benar-benar canggung dan enggan untuk bertemu pandang antara satu dengan yang lain. Akhirnya ketiganya pun menikmati makanan mereka dengan khidmat dalam nuansa yang begitu tenang dan sunyi.

Hanya Jester saja yang berbicara sendiri dan mengomentari betapa lezatnya makanan yang tengah dinikmatinya saat ini. Terkadang ia akan menanyakan rasa masakannya kepada Jungkook atau Jimin secara bergantian yang hanya akan dibalas dengan jawaban ala kadarnya dan seulas senyuman.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu acara makan malam Anda. Saya Marco Martino selaku manajer restoran ini, sekadar menginformasikan bahwa meja nomor tujuh belas ini bebas biaya karena kebetulan malam ini putri bos kami tengah berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas," seorang dalam balutan jas _cream_ berambut keriting warna coklat dengan hidung lancip itu menjelaskan.

"Yay! Jadi, kami bisa pesan makanan sepuasnya, begitu?" dengan penuh antusias Jester bertanya, sementara mulutnya masih penuh makanan. Membuat pipinya menggembung seperti _Chipmunk._

"Mm, menyesal mengatakan tidak, _Young man._ Maksud kami adalah makanan yang telah dipesan sebelum saya menginformasikan berita ini kepada Anda," Martino tersenyum ramah, senyum bisnis.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Jester tampak kecewa namun ia tetap mengangguk paham dan tersenyum kecut. Sekadar basa basi bisu saja agar dianggap sopan.

"Mm, _nice little family, by the way~_ Dan biar kutebak bahwa..," menatap ke arah Jungkook dan Jester, "..wow, kalian berdua benar-benar mirip, bahkan terlihat kembar! Kurasa putra anda mengambil _hampir keseluruhan_ gen sang ayah daripada ibunya," Martino melihat ke arah Jimin yang tengah memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Jimin bersumpah bahwa ia menangkap seulas _seringaian kemenangan_ yang terpatri di wajah tampan lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut. Seolah-olah wajahnya tengah berkata, _"See, bahkan orang lain pun tidak mampu menutup mata mereka untuk tidak melihat kemiripan antara aku dengan Jester. Mau mengelak apa lagi, Jiminnie?"_

"Tentu saja kami mirip, dia kan _putraku,"_ Jungkook berujar santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua manik bening Jimin yang tampak begitu gelisah.

"Papa.. Jungkook," Jester menghentikan kunyahan makannya. Sedikit terkejut juga dengan kata-kata yang barusan dikatakan oleh Profesor Jecavio yang terang-terangan menyebutnya 'putra' di hadapan orang asing. Diliriknya Jimin yang kini tengah memberikan tatapan setajam bayonet kepadanya.

"Jester!" tiba-tiba Jimin membentak Jester, tatapan matanya nyalang.

Merasa bahwa atmosfer keluarga kecil itu tak lagi kondusif, akhirnya manajer restoran itu segera pamit undur diri.

" _Well,_ kurasa itu saja yang dapat kusampaikan. Silakan dilanjutkan acara makan malamnya dan maaf telah menganggu waktu berkualitas kalian," Martino tersenyum dan segera menyeret kakinya untuk pergi dari meja nomor tujuh belas itu. Tidak mau mengganggu urusan pelanggan restorannya, katanya.

"Jester, di mana sopan santunmu!? Tidak seharusnya kau memanggil profesormu dengan sebutan seperti itu," Jimin mengomel. Sejujurnya ia tidak berniat untuk memarahi putranya, hanya saja ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

"Jimin-ssi, seharusnya anda tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Hubungan kami berdua memang sangat dekat _selaiknya_ seorang ayah dengan putranya. Dan seantero kampus pun menjuluki kami demikian karena _kemiripan wajah_ dan _kedekatan_ kami yang di mata mereka tampak seperti _ayah dan anak sungguhan,"_ Jungkook bermain peran. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Jester dari situasi yang belum dipahami oleh putranya itu.

Jimin bergeming, nada bicara Jungkook memang lembut namun begitu tajam dan menghujam tepat ke jantungnya. Membuatnya tak mampu berkutik lagi dan mendadak diam seribu bahasa.

"Dan—Jester memang kusuruh untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan _Papa_ daripada Profesor agar _lebih akrab,"_ tambah Jungkook seraya tersenyum tipis.

Jester hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua _orang tuanya_ dengan saksama. Ia yakin bahwa ibunya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Profesornya itu. Tidak salah lagi.

Secara tak dinyana, Jimin mendadak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ehm, maaf Profesor Jeon, tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan. Jester, kau habiskan saja dulu makananmu. Mommy mau pulang ke hotel duluan. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Profesor Jeon," setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin segera melenggang keluar restoran dengan langkah tergesa. Bahkan ia terlihat setengah berlari begitu mencapai pintu utama restoran tersebut.

Jester yang masih dilanda rasa penasaran sekaligus bingung pun hanya menatap punggung ibunya yang segera menghilang dari balik pintu restoran. Ini saatnya bertanya kepada papanya untuk meminta penjelasan, pikirnya.

"Papa, apa terjadi sesuatu antara Papa dengan Mommy yang tidak kuketahui?" Jester melemparkan tatapan ingin tahunya kepada Jungkook.

"Mommy-mu masih tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku adalah ayah kandungmu, Jungmin-ah," Jungkook menyebutkan nama asli putranya, rasanya jauh lebih nyaman menyebutkan nama Koreanya dibandingkan dengan nama internasionalnya.

"Umm..." hanya itu respons Jester; karena sejujurnya ia bingung mau menanggapi apa.

"Dia bahkan tetap mengelak dan terus mengatakan bahwa kau adalah putra Kim Taehyung. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa kita memiliki kemiripan wajah hampir sembilan puluh delapan persen dan darah senimu itu adalah warisan yang diturunkan olehku," Jungkook mengesah.

Kalau tidak salah lihat, Jester seolah mendapati kedua manik papanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jester menyeret kursinya mendekat kepada Jungkook, "Sudahlah Pa, yang penting kan Jester menerima Papa sebagai ayah kandung Jester. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti Mommy pasti akan mengakuinya. Kalau Mommy tetap tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai ayah kandungku. Erm, bagaimana kalau kita tes DNA saja agar Mommy tidak bisa mengelak lagi?" Jester merangkulkan lengan kanannya ke bahu kanan Jungkook sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Jungkook.

Sungguh putra yang pengertian. Dan sifatnya yang seperti ini sepertinya diturunkan dari Jimin.

"Tidak semudah itu Jungminnie," Jungkook menunduk, "Ada satu masalah besar apabila rahasia ini sampai terungkap," mengusak wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maksud Papa?" Jester penasaran.

"Ini soal Daddy-mu, Kim Taehyung. Masalahnya, apakah ia tahu soal ini? Kalau ia tidak tahu, bagaimana reaksinya kelak jika mengetahui hal ini?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jester yang masih memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Aku takut kau jadi korbannya, Jungminnie. Sejujurnya, aku hanya butuh _pengakuan_ yang keluar langsung dari mulut ibumu. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan mengganggu keluarga kalian lagi. Aku hanya ingin ia mengakui bahwa _kau_ adalah _putra kandungku_ , Jungmin-ah," bulir bening di pelupuk mata Jungkook mulai pecah, dan ia pun menangis dalam diam.

"Papa Jungkook jangan menangis. Kalau Papa menangis, aku akan ikut menangis hiks. Untung saja makanannya gratis, kalau ada orang bertanya mengapa kita menangis; jawab saja kalau kita terharu karena baru pertama kali dapat makanan gratis hiks," Jester mulai tersedu-sedu meskipun tak ada air mata yang keluar dari manik bulatnya.

Lucunya, di saat yang penuh haru biru seperti itu, Jester masih saja sempat berkelakar dan sukses membuat Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut coklat gelap putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali Jungminnie. Papa sangat menyayangimu," Jungkook mengecup pucuk kepala Jester dengan sayang.

"Aku juga sayang sekali sama Papa Jungkook," Jester memeluk papanya dengan erat, menyesapi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh papanya yang begitu menenangkan.

Aroma yang sama sekali berbeda dari Daddy Taehyung kesayangannya.

Entah kenapa Jester merasa memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu kuat dengan Jungkook meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka terpisah selama hampir delapan belas tahun lamanya. Bahkan sejak Jester pertama kali menghirup udara di dunia ketika ia dilahirkan oleh Park Jimin, mommy-nya.

" _Mungkin kau bukanlah istriku, tapi kau adalah ibu dari putraku kandungku Jiminnie."_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 21 September 2016**

 **12:33 AM**

 **NON-EDIT**

 **.**

 **REVIEW~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Idk why, meskipun fiksiku yang ini less-responses, less-reviews, and less-everything.**

 **Entah kenapa aku pribadi suka sama fiksiku yang ini.**

 **HOHOHO**

 **.**

 **Kookmin shipper mana suaranya?**

 **Absen ya di kotak review, thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Jimingotyesjam**

 **Esazame, Kang Ha Neul, Jungie Nuna, Gummysmiled, zelochest, Jintsuhwan94, dhani park,**


	4. Chapter 4

**CANVAS**

 **Title:**

CANVAS

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

Jester Kim or Kim Jungmin

Park Jimin or Jamie Park

Kim Taehyung or Trevor Kim

Jeon Jungkook or Jecavio Jeon

 **Genre:**

Drama, Family

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC.

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **This is a story about Jester Kim—anaknya Park Jimin.**

 **PART IV**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memasuki mansionnya dengan langkah gontai. Berjalan begitu pelan dengan ekspresi kosong yang terbingkai di wajah tampannya. Taehyung tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Sebuah opera sabun dengan iringan musik orkestra tengah berputar di dalam pikirannya—membuat kepalanya menjadi sangat pening dan perlahan visinya pun ikut memburam.

Panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini pun tampak berotasi hingga buat langkahnya sedikit sempoyongan dan mau tidak mau mencengkeram _handrail_ dengan kuat. Baru saja ia tapakkan sol sepatu mahalnya di anak tangga ketujuh, tungkai panjangnya mendadak lemas dan diam di tempat.

Akhirnya Taehyung berbalik arah, memilih turun tangga menuju _box_ elevator sebagai alternatif lain untuk mencapai kamarnya.

"Tuan Taehyung, Anda sudah pulang?" Bibi Hwang, selaku kepala pelayan di mansion Taehyung menyapa.

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum lemah. "Um, ada urusan kantor yan perlu diselesaikan, Bibi Hwang," lirihnya sebelum ia lenggangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam _box_ elevator di hadapannya.

Bibi Hwang mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi. Ia paham benar bahwa Tuan besarnya tengah dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Hal itu terbaca jelas dari wajahnya yang seolah berkata _'Aku-sedang-tidak-baik-baik-saja'_ saat ini.

Pada dasarnya Taehyung memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Suami dari Kim Jimin ini mungkin kelihatannya senantiasa tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja meskipun pada kenyataannya pikirannya tengah berkecamuk dan hatinya tengah kalut tidak keruan.

Tipikal ekspresif yang selalu menunjukkan spontanitas air muka sebagai representasi perasaannya—itulah Taehyung. Sehingga sekeras apa pun upaya dan usahanya untuk menyembunyikan kerisauannya, orang-orang akan dengan mudah menafsirkan bahwa ia tengah _berpura-pura_ baik-baik saja.

Taehyung _memang_ tengah risau, pikirannya pun ikut kacau.

Ini bukan perkara _jetlag_ karena perjalanan udara dari Bologna menuju Seoul yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar empat belas jam dua puluh lima menit ditambah dengan satu jam perjalanan darat dari bandara menuju mansionnya. Taehyung _terlalu_ terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang bernama _bussiness-trip_ sehingga ia bisa menangani _jetlag_ -nya dengan baik.

Ini beda cerita.

Sesuatu yang lebih banyak mengonsumsi pikiran dan menguras hatinya. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang ia coba simpan rapat-rapat dalam kotak baja yang selama ini ia kubur begitu dalam di palung terdalam memorinya yang perlahan terlupakan akibat tergilas waktu.

Namun tetap saja. Direktori penyimpanan dalam area serebrumnya terus-menerus merecoki dan mencekokinya dengan berbagai macam kilasan masa lalu yang mendadak muncul bersama serangkaian peristiwa masa mudanya yang setelah hampir dua dekade penuh berhasil ia abaikan dan lupakan.

Sebuah benteng pertahanan yang ia ciptakan selama dua puluh tahun terakhir ini pun mau tak mau harus menemui ujung riwayatnya. Runtuh berhamburan bersama debu-debu yang bertebaran. Sampai akhirnya debu-debu itu pun lenyap tak bersisa dalam waktu lebih kurang dua hari saja.

Dua harinya yang _begitu berkesan_ di Italia.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melepas jas _single breast_ berwarna _deep ocean_ -nya dengan asal lalu menyampirkannya di samping pundak tegapnya. Netranya tampak sayu. Berulang kali ia embuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Jemari panjangnya pun tak ketinggalan untuk ikut menyibak dan sesekali menjambak surai cokelat madu miliknya. Milik lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suami sah Kim Jimin tersebut.

Sel-sel neuron di otaknya memutar kembali rekaman peristiwa yang ia alami tempo hari. Momen di mana ia menghadiri wisuda putra tunggal kesayangannya, Kim Jungmin atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Jester Kim di kampusnya.

" _Jester kan juga anakku. Jadi, kurasa sudah seharusnya aku berperan sebagai seorang ayah yang baik terhadap putranya."_

" _Well, maksudku—aku sudah menganggap Jester seperti putraku sendiri."_

" _Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang ayah untuk menyayangi putranya dengan limpahan kasih sayang?"_

" _Putra anda telah menjadi mahasiswa kesayangan saya bahkan sejak pertama kali saya mengajar di kelasnya."_

" _Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sebagai ayah keduanya di kampus."_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _Ting~_

Suara dentingan nyaring menyapa indera pendengaran Taehyung, menyadarkannya dari pesiar lamunan yang ia ciptakan sendiri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengulang rekaman peristiwa beserta dialognya bersama Profesor yang begitu dikagumi oleh putranya.

Sesuatu yang terus mengusik batin dan benaknya sekaligus secara bersama-sama. Sesuatu yang membuat segenap jiwanya gusar setengah mati.

Taehyung melirik ke arah tombol bulat keemasan yang berpendar dengan sebuah angka lima di dalamnya. Pertanda bahwa ia telah sampai di lantai lima mansionnya.

Lantai lima. Lantai di mana kamarnya berada—yang mana juga merupakan kamar istri yang begitu ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwanya. Park Jimin atau yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Kim Jimin. Sosok kecintaan yang memenuhi hari-hari dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup menyakitkan selaput genderang siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Meskipun nyatanya, lantai lima di mansionnya begitu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Dan Taehyung pun tampaknya tidak terganggu oleh kebisingan yang barusan ia ciptakan sendiri.

Jas dilemparnya sembarangan ke lantai, sepatunya ia lepas asal-asalan, dasi di seputar lehernya yang sudah tidak berbentuk disentaknya keras hingga lepas lalu ia campakkan begitu saja.

Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dibukanya perlahan lalu ia tarik perpotongan kemejanya dengan arah bertolak belakang satu sama lain hingga kancing yang tersisa berhamburan ke segala arah. Menampakkan _singlet_ hitam yang mencetak abdomen enam kotaknya yang begitu sempurna karena basah oleh keringat.

Taehyung menghela napas kasar dan mengusak surainya hingga amburadul tak keruan. Mulutnya terbuka dengan kerutan di kedua sudutnya. Kedua hazel _almond_ -nya mulai dipenuhi oleh lapisan kaca dari air mata yang meluber hingga ke pelupuknya.

 _Tes~_

Buliran bening dari sudut netranya mengalir deras begitu ia katupkan kelopak matanya. Air matanya meluncur cepat tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang mampu membendungnya lagi. Membiarkan lelehan kristal bening jatuh menjalari pipinya yang terasa senyap dan begitu dingin akibat perpaduan udara malam dengan pendingin ruangan di kamarnya.

Tubuhnya ia bawa rebahan di atas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya bersama Jimin, sementara lengan kirinya ia istirahatkan tepat di atas kedua manik cokelatnya. Menyelubungi sang netra yang tengah berkalang air mata. Bibirnya masih berkerutan, tampakkan bentuk rektangular tak beraturan yang menghasilkan irama pilu yang termanifestasi dalam isak tangis yang begitu kentara.

Taehyung menangis, melenguh, dan terisak keras.

Ia tak lagi menahan suaranya. Membiarkan melodi rintih meluncur dari lubang vokalnya dengan bebas. Lagi pula ia sendirian di kamarnya. Tak ada orang lain yang melihat pun mendengarnya. Ia tak perlu khawatir dengan aktivitas sedu sedannya saat ini. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya butuh pelampiasan.

Ya, pelampiasan agar dirinya bisa sedikit lebih tenang sehingga mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

"A-pa s-sudah waktunya? Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?" di tengah isakan tangisnya, Taehyung bertanya pada udara kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _Taehyung membimbing Jimin untuk duduk di ranjang king size mereka. Wajahnya tampak begitu bersinar dan binernya pun tak kalah berbinar. Mulutnya menampilkan senyum rektangular andalannya yang begitu terkenal di kalangan teman-temannya. Kemudian ia berjongkok dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya menghadap Jimin, istri yang begitu dicintainya._

" _Sayang? Aku sungguh masih belum bisa percaya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat gembira saat ini," selorohnya dengan nada ceria yang beralun dari belahan bibirnya._

 _Berbeda dari Taehyung yang tampak begitu gembira. Jimin yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur keduanya hanya bergeming dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang berada dalam kungkungan telapak besar suaminya pun hanya tergolek lemah tak berdaya._

 _Jimin blank. Tatapan matanya kosong._

 _Pikirannya masih melalang buana entah kemana. Mungkin ke Italia. Ya, ke Italia._

 _Kepada sesosok pemuda tampan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya dan tak mau mengembalikannya lagi. Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Nama itu terus bersahutan di dalam kepalanya. Tak kuasa ia hentikan dan tak kuasa pula ia abaikan. Membuat kepalanya yang sudah pening menjadi semakin nyeri dan berat saja rasanya._

" _Sayang, kau tahu? Kupikir jutaan papilon tengah menari-nari di dalam perutku. Aku sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi keluarga kecil kita akan bertambah satu anggota baru. Terima kasih Chim, aku sangat mencintaimu," cerocos Taehyung panjang lebar diiringi kecupan lembut di punggung tangan Jimin pada akhir kalimatnya._

 _Ya, mereka berdua baru saja mendapati fakta bahwa Jimin tengah hamil lebih kurang tiga minggu. Dihitung sejak hari pertama Jimin dan Taehyung melakukan persetubuhan. Keduanya baru saja pulang dari klinik dokter spesialis obstetrik-ginekologi untuk memeriksakan keluhan Jimin yang menunjukkan indikasi kehamilan. Dan kenyataannya Jimin memang mengandung janin yang tengah bertumbuh-kembang di dalam rahimnya._

 _Jimin diam saja. Masih betah dalam kegemingannya sendiri. Menciptakan nuansa hening yang menguar di antara keduanya. Membuat sang suami tak betah untuk tak bertanya._

" _Sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung yang mulai khawatir dengan keterdiaman Jimin otomatis langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi sehalus beludru milik sang istri._

 _Jimin memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan sendu beserta sorot kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari biner suaminya tersebut. "Tae.. Taehyung..," setengah berbisik Jimin bersuara._

" _Iya Chim. Ada apa sayang?" Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk di samping Jimin dan memeluknya. Kepala pujaan hati yang begitu dicintainya itu ia sandarkan ke dada bidangnya, sementara kedua tangannya terus mengelus punggung dan surai sehalus sutra milik lelaki mungilnya._

" _Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. M-maafkan a-aku, Tae.." katanya di antara isakan yang mulai terdengar gaungnya di kamar mereka._

 _Punggung sempit Jimin pun ikut bergetar hebat akibat sedu-sedan yang dihasilkan oleh perpaduan tarikan napas yang tersendat-sendat dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan. Sementara salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kemeja Taehyung kuat-kuat._

" _Sshh~ Uljima~ Ada aku di sini. Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jimin dan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang._

 _Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia memilih sibuk dengan isakannya daripada harus memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan suaminya. Tangisannya pun semakin lama justru menjadi semakin keras dan tak terbendung lagi._

" _Sayang? Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Apa ada yang sakit?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mematut-matut tubuh sang istri. Takut kalau-kalau Jiminnya merasa tidak nyaman maupun kesakitan di bagian tubuhnya._

" _T-tidak.. Tae.. hiks.. hiks.." jawab Jimin yang masih susah payah mengatur napas di antara tangisnya._

 _Taehyung hanya mendengung sebagai respon. Sejujurnya ia pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Sang kekasih hati tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas sementara yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memeluk sebagai upaya untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada istrinya tersebut._

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis sayang? Apa aku melukaimu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian. Takut menyinggung perasaan sang istri yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih sensitif._

 _Taehyung masih belum bisa paham mengapa istri cantiknya itu tiba-tiba menangis hebat tatkala mendapati berita yang semestinya merupakan kabar yang paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan pengantin baru seperti mereka._

' _Mungkin pengaruh hormon kehamilan,' Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati._

 _Jimin menggeleng brutal, "A-aku.. h-hamil.. Tae.." akhirnya Jimin dapat merangkai sebuah kalimat meskipun sekadar tersusun dari tiga kata._

" _Iya Chim. Kau hamil sayang. Aigoo~ apa kau menangis saking bahagianya, Chim? Astaga, cup cup cup. Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja karena ada aku yang siap sedia merawat dan menjagamu di sini!" Taehyung menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri disertai senyuman lucu yang membuat hidung bangirnya ikut berkerutan dan tertarik naik ke atas dari batas philthrum-nya_

 _Jimin menggeleng lagi. Namun kali ini dengan gelengan pelan dan tidak brutal seperti tadi._

" _M-maafkan a-aku, Tae.." Jimin menyelubungi kedua manik dengan kelopaknya. Mengatupkannya rapat-rapat sambil terus bergumam kata maaf berkali-kali._

" _Astaga, Kim Jimin! Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf? Kau bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun," Taehyung mengecupi pipi tembam Jimin dengan sayang._

 _Jimin lagi-lagi menggeleng. Tangisannya pun semakin menjadi dan cengkeraman jemari mungil Jimin di kemejanya terasa semakin kuat. Membuat Taehyung semakin bingung akan tindakan sang istri yang dirasanya begitu aneh tersebut._

" _A-aku t-tidak pa-pantas untuk orang sebaik d-dirimu, Tae," ucap Jimin usai ia mampu menenangkan diri setelah periode tangis hebat yang menderanya beberapa saat lalu._

" _Kau ini bicara apa, Chim honey? Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Kau adalah yang terbaik untukku Jiminnie. Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi oke?" Taehyung mengusap punggung sempit Jimin yang masih bergetar akibat sisa isakannya dengan gerakan memutar. Berusaha menyamankan sang istri._

 _Secara tak dinyana, Jimin tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Taehyung dengan kasar dan segera berdiri untuk bertatapan dengan hazel almond milik suaminya dengan penampilannya yang super kacau. Wajahnya merona kemerahan terutama pada kedua pipi dan hidungya. Sementara kedua maniknya berwarna delima diiringi jejak air mata yang masih terbingkai jelas di atas wajah manisnya._

 _Jimin menelan ludahnya sebelum berbicara, "Haha.." Jimin tertawa getir, "Benarkah? Sebesar itukah cintamu padaku? Apa perasaanmu masih tetap sama jika kukatakan bahwa janin yang tengah kukandung ini bukan anakmu?" Jimin mengusap wajahnya sembari mendongak. Upaya antisipasi untuk mencegah air matanya tumpah lagi._

" _A-apa maksudmu, Chim? A-aku pasti salah dengar kan? Iya kan?" air muka Taehyung mendadak tegang seketika._

 _Shock. Tidak percaya akan rangkaian kalimat yang diucapkan oleh lelaki yang berstatus sebagai istrinya barusan._

 _Jimin menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Dengarkan aku Kim Taehyung. Kau sama sekali tidak salah dengar. Janin ini.." Jimin menunjuk perutnya sambil mengikuti pandangan Taehyung yang beralih ke arah abdomennya, "..bukan darah dagingmu.."_

 _Taehyung mengesah pelan, antara terkejut dan bingung, "Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan, Chim?" berusaha berpikir positif dan menganggap bahwa Jimin tengah melemparkan lelucon kepadanya._

" _Aku tidak bercanda, Kim Taehyung," jawab Jimin. Menekankan kata Kim Taehyung di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku tidur dengan lelaki lain, seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita dilangsungkan."_

 _Taehyung membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia terlalu shock untuk mengolah informasi yang baru saja diterima oleh sel-sel kelabu di dalam otaknya. Pikirannya berontak dan menolak percaya, sementara hati kecilnya terus memaksanya untuk menerima semua fakta yang tersaji begitu saja di hadapannya saat ini._

" _..."_

 _Tidak menerima respon apa pun dari Taehyung, Jimin pun kemudian berjongkok dan menangis lagi. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lututnya. Sementara kedua lengannya menjadi tumpuan yang menyangga kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing dan perutnya mulai terasa mual._

 _Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Jimin. Ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya lalu memeluknya dengan begitu protektif. Sejujurnya hatinya sangat sakit dan terluka begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Namun Taehyung lebih menghargai kejujuran Jimin._

" _Jiminnie.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan anak kita.. Apa pun yang terjadi..." ucapnya seraya mengelus perut Jimin dengan lembut._

 _Taehyung tak bisa egois dengan menyalahkan semuanya kepada si mungil itu begitu saja. Ia telah mengenal Jimin sejak keduanya bahkan masih berupa minion manusia yang baru bisa berjalan tertatih dengan dua gigi yang tersemat di atas gusinya._

 _Jimin bukan tipe orang yang dengan begitu mudahnya menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada sembarang orang. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah selama hidupnya._

 _Orang yang berhasil membuat Jimin rela menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga itu pastilah sosok yang begitu istimewa di hati Jimin. Tidak mungkin tidak. Begitu pikiran Taehyung berasumsi._

 _Sosok yang berhasil merebut hati sekaligus tubuh Jimin untuk pertama kalinya. Lelaki yang benar-benar Jimin cintai. Dan sayang sekali, orang itu bukan dirinya. Bukan Kim Taehyung yang kini telah berhasil mengubah marga Park menjadi Kim dari nama Park Jimin._

" _Masa lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Aku tak peduli. Bagiku kau adalah satu-satunya cinta di dalam hidupku. Kekasihku, pujaan hatiku, nafasku, dan kehidupanku. Tidak akan berubah selamanya, Jiminnie!" Taehyung mengelus punggung Jimin dengan begitu lembut dan kasih sayang. Berniat menyalurkan energi positifnya kepada sang istri agar ia tidak terus meratapi nasibnya sendiri._

" _Aku juga tak peduli dengan status janin yang tengah kau kandung. Apakah itu darah dagingku atau bukan—itu tidak jadi soal. Yang jelas saat ini kau tengah hamil dan anak itu adalah anakku. Aku tak peduli jika kau tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa anak itu bukan darah dagingku. Karena bagiku—anak itu tetaplah anakku! Anak kita berdua!" Taehyung mengelus surai Jimin yang mulai lepek karena keringat dan menyingkiran helaian yang lengket di dahi si mungil._

 _Jimin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk bertemu pandang dengan netra sang suami yang sudah berwarna semerah palem. Bahkan kedua permukaan hazelnya pun telah membentuk lapisan kaca yang berkilat-kilat ketika tertimpa cahaya._

 _Taehyung menangis. Sama sepertinya._

" _Tae.. Taehyung! M-maafkan aku.. hiks.."_

 _Cup!_

 _Sebelum Jimin mulai terisak dalam sedu-sedannya, bibir Taehyung lebih dulu meraup belahan kenyal milik sang istri untuk ia tuntun ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Mencecap inchi demi inchi labia selembut puding dan semanis cokelat Belgia milik kecintaan dalam hidupnya._

 _Memberikan lumatan demi lumatan yang mampu menyamankan hati yang kacau pun menenangkan pikiran yang kalut. Menyesapi aroma memabukkan yang mampu buat empunya melayang ke awang-awang hanya dengan percikan napas seharum cherry-mint yang menguar dari lubang vokalnya._

 _Taehyung menggigit belahan bawah bibir Jimin untuk meminta akses lebih ke dalam rongga mulut sang istri untuk berperang lidah. Saling isap, saling jilat, dan saling gigit tanpa adanya intensi untuk bermain kasar yang dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Taehyung melumat labia kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Cinta, adalah nama perasaan itu._

 _Taehyung is a gentleman. He loves so gently as well as makes love so tenderly._

 _Jimin melenguh pelan akibat terbawa oleh permainan lidah yang dilakukan dengan begitu lihai oleh sang suami. Tak dapat ia mungkiri bahwa lelakinya itu adalah sosok pencium yang andal. Begitu piawai dalam memanjakan titik-titik sensitif stomanya pun menciptakan sensasi luar biasa yang buatnya mabuk kepayang hingga terbang melayang jauh ke khayangan._

 _Jimin sangat menikmati setiap kecup, cium, lumatan dan pagutan dari lelaki yang selama hampir dua dekade berstatus sebagai sahabatnya tersebut. Namun sebuah urgensi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mendesak dari dalam perutnya memaksanya untuk mendorong tubuh sang suami kuat-kuat hingga hampir terjengkang ke belakang._

 _Kemudian Jimin berlari tergesa-gesa menuju toilet yang berada di dalam kamar mereka._

 _Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara orang muntah sambil terbatuk-batuk dari dalam bilik toilet. Tentu saja suara itu bersumber dari Kim Jimin. Siapa lagi memangnya orang hamil yang kerapkali dilanda rasa mual berlebih dan berakhir dengan muntah-muntah di toilet kalau bukan istri Taehyung pelakunya?_

" _Hyperemesis gravidarum.." ucap Taehyung, menirukan kata-kata Dokter kandungan yang berada di klinik rumah sakit Ibu dan Anak yang baru mereka kunjungi beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _Taehyung tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisinya untuk menyusul sang istri sekaligus kekasih hatinya tersebut. Dengan senang hati ia akan mengurut tengkuk Jimin dan mengusap-usap punggungnya guna meringankan rasa tidak nyaman yang mendera sosok yang paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya._

 _Taehyung adalah suami siaga yang begitu perhatian._

 _Jimin bersyukur memiliki suami sepertinya. Dan sejak saat itu, Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya untuk tidak pernah mengungkit masa lalunya. Bertekad untuk mengubur kenangan masa lalunya dalam-dalam tanpa ada niat untuk menggalinya lagi seumur hidupnya._

 _Jimin adalah istri Kim Taehyung. Dan ia tengah mengandung anak Taehyung. Begitu yang ia tekankan kepada pikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan bisikan nurani yang terus-menerus mencabik hatinya agar ia jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Namun Jimin membiarkan logikanya mengambil alih kali ini. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri dan siap menempuh hidupnya yang baru bersama suaminya, Kim Taehyung dan calon bayi mereka._

 _Tanpa rasa takut dihantui oleh bayang-bayang masa silam._

 _Bayang-bayang memori masa lalunya bersama seseorang bernama—Jeon Jungkook._

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

Taehyung masih tetap geming pada posisinya semula.

Berbaring dengan lengan kiri yang ia tumpukan di atas larik kedua netranya untuk menutupi buliran bening yang masih terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sementara jemari tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat-kuat. Mengantisipasi rasa nyeri yang tengah menggerogoti jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam dalam irama yang acak-acakan.

Hidung, kedua pipi, dan bibirnya pun merona kemerahan. Merekah sempurna bak kuncup mawar yang baru mekar. Isakannya masih lolos dari kedua belahan bibirnya meskipun terdengar lebih samar kali ini. Cengkeraman di dada kirinya semakin ia ketatkan. Sebagai upaya untuk menahan sensasi perih akibat sayatan seribu sembilu yang tengah menghujami jantungnya saat ini.

Di tengah kekalutan hati dan pikirannya yang terubrak-abrik tersebut ia merasakan visinya memudar dan serangan kantuk segera menyerbunya secepat burung _kingfisher_ menyambar ikan di lautan.

Akhirnya ia pun tertidur dalam buaian nestapa yang belum purna dari dalam jiwanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mom, kenapa semalam meninggalkanku dengan Profesor Jecavio?" Jester bertanya. Lebih tepatnya berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan untuk memecahkan es beku di antara dirinya dan sang Mommy.

Kebetulan Jester dan ibunya yang cantik itu tengah menikmati sarapan bersama di restoran hotel tempat Jimin menginap selama tiga hari belakangan.

"..." Jimin tetap hening.

Tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Jester seraya mengiris daging _steak_ -nya dengan khidmat. Yang mana hal ini tentu saja membuat Jester mendengus kesal karena diabaikan oleh Mommy kesayangannya.

"Mom~" dayu Jester dengan suara yang dibuat agar terdengar imut dengan harapan agar mampu meluluhkan ekspresi dingin sang bunda yang tengah memasang ekspresi jutek.

Jimin menghela napas dan menghentikan kunyahan terakhirnya. "Mommy kemarin tidak enak badan, Jester," jawab lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ibu Jester itu sekenanya.

"Bohong! Buktinya Mommy baik-baik saja kan hari ini? Biasanya kalau Mommy tidak enak badan itu perlu dua hari untuk pemulihan," Jester memercikkan bara api untuk menyalakan argumen di antara mereka berdua.

Jimin mendecak dan memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu menatap Jester dengan malas. "Yah! Kim Jungmin, sejak kapan kau jadi curigaan begini, hah?" katanya sambil melebarkan manik sipitnya.

"Jangan melotot begitu, Mom. Bukannya seram tapi malah aneh, tahu?! Nasib baik karena aku mewarisi mata bulat dan besar milik Papa Jungko-eh.." Jester kelepasan. Segera ia katupkan kedua belahan bibirnya rapat-rapat sementara iris cokelatnya berulang-alik ke tak tentu arah. Sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindari tatapan sang Mommy yang penuh dengan seribu pertanyaan yang menghiasi sorot matanya.

"Jungmin.. Kau bilang apa barusan?" Jimin mengangkat dagu putra semata wayangnya agar wajah keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Jester—atau Jungmin masih enggan memandang wajah sang Mommy yang menurutnya tampak menyeramkan sekarang. Memilih memproyeksikan binernya ke kiri bawah meskipun wajahnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan wajah sang bunda.

"Jungmin, jawab Mommy!" Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya menjadi sedikit membentak; yang sukses membuat anak lelakinya itu tersentak dan _mau tak mau_ harus menatap manik kelam sang bunda.

Jester menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jujur saja, wajah sang Mommy terlihat sangat berbahaya kali ini. Seakan-akan ibunya adalah singa lapar yang siap mencaplok anaknya sendiri tatkala tak menemukan mangsa lagi untuk dimakan.

"Mm, tidak apa-apa Mom hehe. Tidak usah dipikirkan—karena aku yakin Mommy juga tidak akan senang jika kita berdua membahasnya," seloroh Jester dengan nada lirih.

Jimin menghela napas panjang dan menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Kebiasaannya sejak muda ini memang tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

"Jungmin, jujur pada Mommy. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, heum?" kali ini ekspresi predatorik yang terbingkai di wajah Jimin mendadak berubah jinak. Air mukanya justru menampilkan kekhawatiran yang tampak kentara tatkala putranya menyuguhkan ekspresi ketakutan terhadapnya.

Jester mengangguk sekilas, "A-aku sudah tahu semuanya, Mom. P-papa Jungk—maksudku Profesor Jecavio telah menceritakan semuanya padaku," menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan manik cokelatnya berulang kali agar air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Sebuah trik jitu agar sang Mommy merasa iba sekaligus mengabulkan seluruh permintaannya. Lumayan, sekali tepuk dua nyamuk mati sekalian. Begitu batin Jester berucap.

"Astaga! Kau menangis sayang?" Jimin yang tampak begitu khawatir mendapati keadaan sang putra pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk tubuh anak lelakinya yang tengah terisak pilu.

Jimin membenamkan kepala Jester di atas dadanya sementara jemari mungilnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk seraya mengelus surai _dark brown_ lelaki kecil kesayangannya itu secara bergantian.

"Sshh, Jungminnie.. jangan menangis ya? Masa jagoan Mommy menangis sih?" ujarnya pada sang putra yang mulai tersedu-sedu.

Jimin tidak tega melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu menangis karena dirinya. Walau sering marah-marah dan terkesan galak, sebenarnya Jimin adalah sosok Mommy yang begitu protektif dalam menyayangi sang putra.

"Huhuhu.. Mommy.. Huhuhu.." isaknya dengan nada tangis yang dibuat senatural mungkin.

Jester yang berada dalam kungkungan tubuh mungil sang bunda pun balas memeluk pinggang Jimin. Menyamankan kepalanya yang terbenam di dada ibunya sembari menyesap aroma _Hawaiian citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Mommy-nya tersebut.

Sejujurnya seorang Kim Jungmin alias Jester Kim begitu merindukan momen _skinship_ yang jarang sekali ia lakukan pada ibunya dengan satu alasan. Gengsi.

Dan sekarang—dengan sentuhan muslihat air mata buayanya ia berhasil menikmati aroma ketiak sang Mommy yang telah sekian lama ia rindukan.

Karena selama ini Jester selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng anak laki-laki _sengak_ yang selalu _kontra_ dengan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai istri dari Kim Taehyung tersebut.

Jadi, mana mungkin ia mau berinisiatif memeluk sang Mommy lebih dulu jika tidak ada momen-momen tertentu yang mengharukan?

' _Gengsi setengah mampus,coy!'_ katanya.

 _Well,_ Jester tetaplah Jester.

Tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi _Saint-ter_ karena pada dasarnya dia adalah seorang _Sinis-ter._

' _Hm, lumayan~ Aku jadi tidak perlu melanjutkan pembahasan tentang Papa Kookie bersama Mommy Chim hihihi. Oh, Thank God, bless my beautiful brain, muaaah..'_ katanya dalam hati.

"Ssh, jangan menangis lagi ya sayang. Mommy minta maaf ya? Mommy sayang Jungmin. Cup cup cup.. Putra tampan Mommy jangan menangis lagi. Nanti Mommy belikan SUV mainan ya?" rayu Jimin pada sang putra yang masih asyik dengan acara sedu-sedannya.

"Huhuhu.. tidak mau mainan, maunya yang asli. Belikan _Aston Martin_ dan _Alfa Romeo_ edisi terbaru ya Mom?" ajunya pada sang bunda dengan manik yang dipenuhi air mata.

Palsu. Itu air mata buaya. Sayangnya, Jimin tidak tahu kalau sang putra tengah mengelabuinya.

"Iya. Nanti Mommy bilang Daddy dulu ya? _Alfa Romeo_ keluaran terbaru kan?" tanya Jimin sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala sang putra yang sangat cerdik sekaligus licik seperti kancil itu.

"Sama _Aston Martin_ juga, ya Mom?" rengeknya tepat di _nipple_ kanan Jimin. Membuatnya tampak seperti bayi besar yang ingin menyusu induknya.

"Iya sayang. Apa pun untuk putra kesayangan Mommy dan Daddy yang pintar ini," jawab Jimin, masih sibuk membelai helaian sehalus sutra milik putranya dan sesekali mengecupinya dengan antusias. Karena menurut Jimin, itu satu-satunya cara agar bayi besarnya yang manja mau berhenti menangis.

"Hihihi.. aku sayang Mommy.. mmuahh.. mmuaah.. mmuaah.." Jester mengecupi pipi sang bunda dengan ganas. Membuat lelaki cantik yang berusia empat puluh lima tahun itu kewalahan menghadapi tingkah sang putra.

Dan tentu saja, para pengunjung restoran yang lain pun hanya tercengang dan tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tingkah polah sepasang induk semang dan bayi besar yang tengah bercengkerama kelewat mesra di tempat umum seperti ini.

' _Syukurlah, Mommy lupa total tentang Papa Jeon Jungkook,'_ Jester berucap lega di dalam batinnya.

Dan memang benar.

Park atau Kim Jimin, benar-benar melupakan perihal tentang Jeon Jungkook begitu melihat putra kesayangannya menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukannya. Karena selama ini yang Jimin ketahui, putra tunggalnya itu selalu sengak, bandel, nakal, dan selalu saja membantah kata-katanya.

Jangankan menangis seperti sekarang ini, berkaca-kaca saja tidak pernah.

Jadi, jangan heran jika Jimin menjadi begitu khawatir ketika mendapati lelaki kecil kecintaannya menangis terisak di dalam pelukannya.

Terakhir yang Jimin ingat, Jester masih mau menangis di dalam pelukannya terakhir pada saat putranya itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Saat ia masih kelas lima SD.

Sehingga Jimin merasa sangat senang bisa memanjakan dan membuat Jungminnya berhenti menangis seperti sekarang ini. Anggap saja nostalgia masa lalu saat anak lelakinya masih lucu nan unyu-unyu penyu berkedok ikan hiu.

Dan hal itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Jimin.

' _Asyik.. menangis ternyata ada gunanya juga ya? Aku jadi dapat dua unit SUV baru dari Mommy dan Daddy yay!'_ Jester bersorak sorai di dalam hatinya.

Dasar nakal kau Jester Kim!

Mommy sendiri masa kau kerjai begitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Jumat, 7 Oktober 2016

06:08 PM

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

Di sini Jungkook gak muncul~

 **Kookmin and Yoonmin shipper apa kabar?**

Gimana keadaan hayati? Baik-baik sayang?

Udah liat foto-foto baru mereka kan? Yang tiduran dan duduk dan MV Teaser!

 **Duh, ai kennot pokoknya. Apa pula pada bilang 50 Shades of Min hahaha.**

Itu tuh yang Yoongi nutupin mata Jimin pake tangan aww~

Kookmin slays out as well as Yoonmin kyaaa~

Itu foto yang bikin aku gak bisa move on—foto Kook yang bobo bareng dan nyentuh perut Chim sementara di sampingnya ada Hoseok! Aaaa~

 **Jikookmin shippers internasional pada bilang kalo itu m-preg! Yaish!**

Daddy Jeon taking care of Mommy Jeon who's expecting their first baby Jeon.

JEON FAMILY ANYONE?

Kayaknya saya mesti bikin FF Kookmin yang mpreg lagi deh!

Btw ff Koomin-ku itu m-preg semuanya loh hihihi.

COMING SOON~

Gidarilkeyong ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End-note:**

 **Aku suka fiksiku yang ini, makanya sekali kesamber ide, aku langsung tulis hehehe.**

 **Aku Kookmin shipper btw~ hahaha**

 **Dan biasku bukan JK atau JM Xd**

 **Aneh kan?**


End file.
